Victorie DeLacour
by Maddi Weasley
Summary: My name is Victorie DeLacour. I’m twelve years old and is about to start my junior year. I’m the French Ambassador’s daughter.
1. Chapter 1

ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Victorie DeLacour

By Maddi Weasley

Chapter 1

My name is Victorie DeLacour. I'm twelve years old and is about to start my junior year. I'm the French Ambassador's daughter. In one week, I will start my junior year at Gallagher Academy for exceptional young woman. A.K.A. spy school for the next generation. Currently I'm trying to get my little sis in her dress to go meet future vice president- elect and their family. The vice- president elect's daughter goes to the same school I do and will be in the same grade. They only thing is that she is 16 turning 17 soon and I'm 12 and turning 13.

" Victorie, chéri sont vous et votre soeur prêts ?"

"oui, madam"

After I finshed putting on Dom's shrug. I grabbed her own shrug and walked out and down the stairs and got into the waiting black car where her parents were waiting. Our mother handed me a bag that contained thing to entertain Dominique. I handed her sister a little chapter book. Even though Dominique was only five she was able to read at three just like her sister. Dominique was also a piano prodigy. My parents choose to have Dominique live a normal life. She continues to play, but they don't force to tour or play concerts. They think that if she wants to when she was older then she can. They want to give her a normal life.

Soon the car pulled up to a very large hotel. I picked up my sister and all of us entered into the elevator. My father hit the penthouse button. As the elevator doors opened. Dominique wiggled out of my arms and held my mom's hand. As a family we walked out of the elevator and met the small quiet family standing there waiting.

" Ambassador DeLacour, Welcome to my home. It is an honor to meet you and your family." said Senator McHenry, with his wife and daughter standing behind him. There was also another girl with dirty blonde. She was standing behind the daughter.

" This is my wife, Katherine.( if you know Macy's mom name tell me.) and my daughter , Macy and her friend Cameron Morgan. Come in, Come in. Let Anna take your coats. Dinner won't be ready for a while."

The DeLacour family gave the maid their coats. They followed everyone into the family room. The adults in the room got their cocktails and began talking. The four children sat quietly watching their parents chat.

I sat on the couch beside my sister, who was quietly coloring. When Senator McHenry turned to me and asked," Victorie, do you think you would be able to play a little something for us on the piano? We have heard your quite the little piano player."

I looked down at my sister and then at my parents. All at once the four started laughing. Mr. and Mrs. McHenry just looked on with a confused face.

"I'm sorry; maybe it is best, if I explain. Dominique is the one who plays the piano. She is the one your friend told you about." said my mother.

"Well then, Miss Dominique would you play something for us?" Asked Mrs. McHenry, smiling at Dominique the whole time. Dominique nodded and quietly made her way towards the piano standing in the corner of the room. The moment her fingers touched the keys, everyone was mesmerized by her. She was about to turn five, and she could play the full Claire de a Lune on the piano all by herself. When she was done, she quietly walk back to us and continued coloring. The teens had their own little conversation about hobbies, likes, dislikes. Before we knew it, dinner was ready.

*****

During dinner the adults began bring the kids more into the conversation. The adults started asking us random questions. At one point all of the attention was to me. They asked about France, about what I do in my free time, was I interested in any sports where I went to school in France.

"Victorie, tell me what school are attending in the fall?" asked Mrs. McHenry

"I plan on attending Gallagher Academy for young girls in one week at the start of the term." answered

"Really, Macey go there as well. What grade will you be in?"

"I'll be starting my junior year, Mrs. McHenry" I answered and continued to eat. I was hoping that they wouldn't ask how I was.

"Really, well Macey looks like you have a new classmate. Now tell me how old are you? You don't look any older than 12."

I finished eating the pasta, and said," that's because Mrs. McHenry, I _am_ only twelve. I skipped quite a few grades back in France"

"Yes, she is a little genius. We are so proud of our girls." My mother said.

Then the conversation turned to Cammie.

******

As we drove up to the school, everyone was taking the times to reunite with one another. They talked and hugged. I got my bag out of the trunk of the car, as the car drove away. I stared at my new school. How much I would kill to be back in France, right now? But no, I'm stuck here.

"Hello, Victorie. Its Macey remember. Senator McHenry's daughter. My parents asked if I would show you around, help you get used to this place. "

" Actually, I was told to wait for Headmistress Morgan. Look, there she is now." Macey turns to see Headmistress Morgan coming, when Macey saw this she turned and walked towards the entrance of the school.

"Hello, welcome to Gallagher Academy. My name is Headmistress Morgan. Let me show you where you staying. We walked up, flight after flight of stairs. As we reached the door, she spoke," I hope you mind having a room to yourself. I thought I would be easier that. "Holding out a key,

"Thank you."

"I'll let you get settled in." With that Headmistress Morgan left. I open the door to see a single full bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, a desk, and a door that connected to the bathroom. On top of the desk lay a light blue box with a lime green ribbon on top. When I went to the desk and opened the box. There was two pieces of paper on the top.

The first one said," _Dear Ms. DeLacour,_

_Welcome, this is your personalized cell phone, each student and teacher at Gallagher has one. It already comes programmed with every member of your class. Plus, the teachers' numbers also already programmed into the phone. _

_ I Hope you have a wonderful year, _

_Headmistress Morgan._

I picked up the second piece of paper, it said:

_The iTurtle_

_This personalized cell phone comes with:_

_- Text messaging_

_- picture messing_

_- emails_

_-web accessibility _

_- access to the security cameras_

_- access to the blue prints of the school. _

_- camera_

_- video camera_

_- thermal imaging _

_- GPS tracker_

_- enabled with a GPS locator_

_- alarm_

_- digital clock_

_Please enjoy the phone._

In the box lay a iphone type phone. If I had skipped the letters I would have thought I was just an iphone. This was cool. We didn't have anything like this back at my old school. I check the clock on the phone it read 3:30pm. I had 3 hours before I had to be downstairs for dinner. I decided to take this time to unpack.

A/N: please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to Celiaprincess for giving me the idea for the phones. I don't the idea or anything you recognize from the story. **_

I threw myself on my newly made bed. I was tired. I had just spent the last two hours unpacking and putting stuff away. As I was about to fall asleep, someone had said "Hello." I sat up to see a group of girls no older than sixteen/seventeen years old standing at the door.

"Hi, come in" I said. They came in and sat on the ground. "Hello, My name is Tina, this is Anna and Jessica." pointing to the 2 girls following her in.

"My name is Victorie; I just transferred here from France."

"Is it true that you're the youngest spy in French history and that single handily brought down a major French spy ring?" asked Tina, I had a feeling she was total gossip central of this school.

"Well, um, Yes, and No. Yes, I am one of the youngest children to attend Granger School for girls but No to the whole spy ring stuff. "I said a little confused.

Um, Victorie if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You don't look like you're sixteen. No offense." said Anna, speaking for the first time.

"I'm sixteen, I'm just extremely short for my age. " I lied. When people know I'm twelve. They treat you differently, like how they would treat a small child.

"It's around time for dinner, would care to join us?" asked Tina.

"Sorry girls, but Unfortunaly Tori already promised me she would sit with us." said a new voice entering the conversation. Everyone turned to see Macey McHenry, standing in the doorway, with three other girls behind her. I stood up and we left the room. I locked the door and make my way down to the dining hall. Tina and the others have disappeared.

"By the way, my name is Cameron Morgan. Most people call me Cammie." said a girl with dirty blonde hair, walking next to an exotic looking girl. "My name is Rebecca Baxter" the exotic looking girl said she carmel looking skin with gray eyes and long pin straight medium brown hair that stopped about mid back. "The girl walking next to Macey is Liz

As we entered the dining hall, a LED screen was flashing the language, our dinner conversation would be in. Tonight's language was French. My lucky day.

I sat with them, mostly just sitting there quietly. About half way through dinner all at once everyone turned to me. They stopped talking and were very quiet. This gave me a bad feeling.

"Victorie, quand est votre anniversaire?" asked Liz, _Victorie when is your birthday?_

" September 17" I said.

"Avez-vous des enfants de mêmes parents ?" _Do you have any siblings?_

"_No" _I said in English.

After that they started talking about their summer. I slipped out of the hall without anyone noticing. That's the one thing I'm best at, that is disappearing without anyone ever noticing. When I got to my room, I changed and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

I was heading down to 3rd period class, Covert Ops. I came to the elevator that took us to Sub level 2, where Covert Ops took place. I placed my finger on the finger print scanner. As I stepped into the elevator, it said in the automatic voice" Victorie DeLacour, Junior." The elevator came to a stop, it opened Sub Level 2 was just like Sub Level 1. Everything was shiny, like it was made of stainless steel. I made my way down the hall to the Covert Ops room. As I entered the room, everyone turned and looked at me. There was dead silence.

"Miss DeLacour, wonderful that you could join us. Your just in time. We are going on a little mission." Said Mr. Solomon, Great. _Not_ "Ok, ladies follow me." Said Mr. Solomon. I put down my stuff on an extra seat and followed the mass of juniors out. We were lead through the front doors and lead to a large black van. There was only twelve girls in this class, the rest choose not to continue in this class. We traveled in silence for three hours and forty-five minutes. When we got out of the car, we noticed we were at the mall. Sweet, but where's the catch?

"Okay, girls. Here is the rules, there are people in this mall that are going to tail you, they are going to attempt to kidnap you. The objective of the day is to avoid getting captured and to keep the information with you. I am giving each of you a flash drive that contains a bit of info. Together, you will put the info together and create the message. You will meet at the Hotel 8, down the street. Meet there. Contact me. In these bags, they contain your covers and a seat of clothes as well as your flash drive. "

_Name: Sarah Paxton_

_Age: 12 _

_You ditched school, and decided to go shopping. You're a rich spoiled brat, with parents with a lot of money. _

My cover was printed on evopaper. We each grabbed the bags that had our names on them. We put in our comms units and headed in to mall. Cammie told us to meet back at the hotel by 3: 30pm. I looked at my phone, it was 10:00. That gives us plenty of time to ditch our tails and get to the hotel. Almost immediately, I could tell my tail, he was trying to pretending just walking when he was really watching me. Oh, this is going to be fun. I began to walk faster, not enough to attract attention. But enough to throw my tail of when he wasn't looking.

I hid in a corner and waited until my tail realized that he lost me and went the other direction. I made sure he wasn't tailing me. He wasn't, I decided to take a short cut through the security area. Let me tell you this bad idea. I got away clean. I headed toward the hotel; it was about a mile walk from the mall.

Chameleon: **Cammie** Little Angel, where are you?

Little Angel: **Me** Why is that my code name again? I hate that name, it drives me crazy.

Chameleon: Because you look like one. Where are you?

Little Angel: I'm on my way to the Hotel, I lost my tail already.

Chameleon: That explains why no one can find you. I'll meet you back at the Hotel 8. Make sure you don't have another tail.

Shopahalic: **Tina** Chameleon, we have a problem, I….

Little Angel: Shopahalic, hello? Chameleon, what's going on? _**Okay now I was getting worried. **_

Chameleon: Shopahalic was taken. She will get herself out don't worry. Just head to the Hotel.

After our conversation was over, I realized that I had a tail again. I quickly made a turn into a nearby grocery store. I entered the store, and went to the bathroom. I opened the bathroom window and climbed out the window. The moment my feet hit the ground I started running as fast as I could. I didn't even look back. I kept running until I got to the block the hotel was located on. Our rooms were under the name of the school. We had three rooms.

Little Angel: What's going? I got the room keys and we have three rooms. What's happening?

Chameleon: 2 other girls got caught. Bex and I are on our way to the hotel, everyone else is still trying to ditch the tails. Meet us on in the front of the hotel.

Chameleon: Little Angel, can you use the laptops in the room and use the GPS on our phone and tell us were the people that caught are. Also can you tell where we are? Somehow we appear to be lost.

Little Angel: Yea, sure no problem.

I took the laptop sitting on top of the desk and I typed their numbers in to the GPS Locator. My classmates were heading the wrong direction. They were heading the opposite direction. They were getting father from the hotel then getting closer.

Little Angel: I can understand why you guys are lost. You are heading in the wrong direction. You guys are now about 2 miles from the hotel.

Care Bear: **Anna ** Guys, I'm are with Gossip Girl and I can't shake our tails. They are starting to gang up. We have at least 3 different tails. How do we get out of this?

At the same time, someone started banging on the door. They were screaming to open up. I slowly walked up to the door. The screaming continued. I looked through the pep hole to she a group of girls banging on the door. They were all Gallagher girls. I opened the door and they all fell over. They quickly picked themselves up and all piled in to the bed.

Chameleon: What was that loud sound just now, Little Angel?

Little Angel: I have located the missing girls from our class. We are going to start putting the message together.

The fact no one answered me, worried me. But I had other things to worry about. I turn to ask them for the flash drives, Mr. Solomon gave them. They had already beaten me to it. They had moved the laptop to the bed. Jessica opened up the program that would help put the clues together.

Jessica plugged one of the flash drives in, and started the program. After we finished putting all the bits of messages together it didn't make any sense at all.

C_ _ G _ ARTS! _ AD_ _ _, YOU _ _ VE 2 _ O _ _ _ TO GET B_ _ _ TO _ CH _ _ _.

Cammie and them were still not here, so everyone divided up into the three rooms. I was rooming with Cammie and Bex. I decided to take a shower, when I had gotten out of the shower the computer started beeping , I went over to the computer that was located on the desk. It was someone requesting a video chat. According to the name it was Mr. Solomon. I accepted the video chat. When Mr. Solomon's face, he looked surprised.

"Miss, DeLacour, are you the only one that has reached the hotel?" he asked.

"No, everyone else is asleep in their rooms. The only ones unaccounted for are Cammie and Bex. Last time I checked in with them, they were a little out of a mile away from the hotel. Why?"

"I was wondering why you guys are still at the hotel. Have you guys not figured out the message by now? "

"What do you mean still at the hotel" but it was already too late. He had already signed off. I thought about what he had said_. I was wondering why you guys are still at the hotel. _I opened up the window on the computer that held the incomplete message. I just stared at what felt like ages. Then all of a sudden it clicked. I knew the message. It took another minute for me to realize we had a little over an hour and half to get back to back to school. I shut down the laptop, and put it in my bag. I ran down the hall to where the other rooms were located. I knocked on the door, but no reply. From inside the room, I heard mumbling coming from the room, I pressed my ear to the door. I heard, a that I didn't recognize, "Girls, you got beat. Give up. Just give it up. Now tell us what we need to know and no one will get hurt. Now, where are Cameron Morgan, and Rebecca Baxter?"

"Who?" said a voice I couldn't recognize very well. I knew they were stalling time the best they could. But they only can stall for so long. I need to get a hold of Cammie and fast. I ran back as fast as I could to my room. I tripped on the way causing a very loud noise when I landed face first into the ground. I sat up and turned to see if they noticed but no one came out. I pulled out my phone and called Bex, to see where they were. I got her voice mail. I remembered that there was the other room with girls who can help. When I got to the other room, the door was open and the place looked like it was hit by a tornado. The sheets to the bed were all over the place. The mattresses were turned over. The place was trashed. There was no one to be found. I went to the other girls room and it looked the same as the other. Great, I'm completely alone on this.

As I made my way back to my room. I entered the hallway, there was these two big guys with guns. I stepped into the corner, where they couldn't see me. They were standing directly in front of my room. I decided to wait here until I think of something else. I was sitting in the corner thinking of ways to help my classmates and get back Gallagher before we failed this little test. I check my phone; we have an hour left to get back to school. WE ARE SO BEYOND DIED. Suddenly my phone went off, it was Liz. I ignored the call; I'd call her back later. I would answer now, but I have other things to worry about. I turned to see if the guys had noticed, and yes they did notice. They looked at me, and I knew I was caught they started running towards me. My fight or flight instincts kicked in. I weighted my odds very quickly, two big guys against a small girl. I choose to run. I need to get Cammie and Bex NOW! I heard footsteps closing in on mine. I saw the storage closet; I ran in and shut the door just as the guys ran by. I pulled out my phone. We had less than a half an hour to get back to school. We were totally failing this mission. I called Mr. Solomon.

"Um, Mr. Solomon we are going to be late due traffic. We will be at least another three hours. "

"Miss DeLacour, I know something is going on. But I trust you, girls. If you are not here in four hours, you fail. And I will send back up. "With that he hung up. We were _so_ beyond died, if we don't get out of this mess soon. I tried to call Bex and Cammie again, they answered but I heard was a stranger's voice.

"Girls, Girls. You lost. Give it up. Just give us the disks and we will let you. So, where are the disks? We know you hid them; we have your friends too. We have searched everyone, no disks, so where are they?" said a voice that I heard somewhere but I couldn't place it.

The guys holding everyone hadn't heard there was a new Gallagher Girl. If they had they would have known that they missed one girl. The phone shut off, I think Cammie was trying to give me a hit of what was going on. I tracked their phones back the mall. Great. I stepped out into the hallway, clear. I walked back down my hallway where my room was located. I used the computer to hack into the hotel computer records and find the blueprints to the hotel. I was looking for an air vent leading into the girl's room. I needed their help to get Cammie and Bex. I found one vent leading to the room.

I sent the blue prints to my phone, and I packed everything up, I walked outside of the hotel. The vent leading into the room started on the outside. I got the cover off very easily. Lucky, I was small enough that I could fit in the vent still. I used my phone to navigate my way around. I came to room and peered through, the girls were all scatter all over the room. None of them saw me; most of them were in and out of sleep. I counted at least five guys. They weren't like the thugs that chased me, they looked like normal kids. Something didn't seem right, I saw Tina in a corner, and she looked really tired. Jessica was tied to one of the chairs; she was facing the vent, so I made a couple of hand waves in front of the vent, hoping to grab her attention. It grabbed attention, just not Jessica's. Anna sat up she had been handcuffed to another girl that was asleep. Anna's eyes opened up really big.

Anna movement caught Jessica's attention. She looked at Anna, Anna nodded to where I lay in the vent. I repeated the same movement I had done a couple minutes ago. Jessica's eyes narrowed. A guy with blonde hair entered the room,.

"Grant grabbed two of the girls. Our little friends over at the mall, they don't know that caught their little friends." said the guy. A guy with brown hair moved, and he undid Anna and another girl, whose name is I think, is Meredith. Anna continued to stare at the vent. My phone went off at the worst time ever. I pulled in out, it was Cammie. I ignored it. I looked at the room. All the guys were coming right at the vent. My cover was blown. I scrambled as quietly as I could back to where I came from. I grabbed my bag from the tree where I stashed it and ran. I stayed away from the street. I pulled out my phone, I dialed Cammie's phone.

"TORI GET OUT. WE WERE FOLLOWED. OUR COVERS ARE BLOWN."

"I know that. That's why I called. Everyone got caught except me, I was in the air vent where the girls were being held at. You blew my cover. Wait, how are you talking to me? I thought you were tied up."

"Zach made the mistake of leaving us alone. We untied ourselves and escaped."

Just as I was about to say something, I heard footsteps. I hung up and ducked behind the closest tree.

"Victorie, come out its Cammie. " I stepped out to see Cammie and Bex standing there.

"Okay, I need to tell you guys something. After everyone went to go to their rooms. I got a call from Mr. Solomon. He was wondering why we weren't back at the school yet. I looked at the message again. We had 2 hours get back to school. When I realized this we had a little over a hour and half. I went to get the girls so we could meet you, then when they didn't answer. I could hear men talking saying that we had lost and they asked where you guys were. I called Mr. Solomon and got us a couple more hours. But if we are not back to school in three hours and thirty min. he is sending back up. "

"Okay, well let's start walking. How are we going to get out of this?" Said Bex

"I have no clue. This mission was supposed to be a snap. They sent us on harder training mission when we were in 7th grade back in France. I have never been on one that had gone this wrong. Why are they even after us?"

"There are other spy schools in the U.S. One of them is called Blackthorne School for troublesome boys. Last semester, we did a student exchange with them. Now our schools have a little rivalry going on. It's all a game, set up by Mr. Solomon. I hate him right now."

As we were walking, I kept feeling like someone was watching us. I kept turning around. When we had been walking for a little more than an hour. Out of nowhere a black van pulled to the side of the road ahead of us. The three of us stopped, the black van looked like one of ours but something was off about it. The back doors of the van opened up and a pile of guys came out. Cammie and Bex almost instantly tensed, I assumed that these were the Blackthorne boys. There was five of them and three of us. They didn't attack us they just stood in front of us.

"Girls, give it up. You lost. Let's do this peacefully. No fighting. "Said the same guy that had come in earlier to the hotel right before my cover was blown.

Cammie and Bex had both stepped in front of me as the guy was talking, Cammie responded," We are not stupid and we haven't lost. Zach" ,as least I know his name.

"Okay, have it your way." As he that they started to form a circle. Bex whispered to me," Do you still have the drives that Mr. Solomon gave us?" I gave a nod. "While Cammie and I distract them, run. I want you to bury them separately. Erase it from the hard drive. Got it?" I just gave a nod.

At the same time, they came at us. One tried to grab me but I ducked. Bex was fighting two of them and Cammie was fighting three. I ran pass the van and sprinted away from the spot where my two classmates were fighting. I ran about maybe a mile and a half away from them. I couldn't help them any longer, I hope everything was okay. I found a series of bushes and buried all the drives. I erased the hard drive on the laptop, and I password it with three different levels of France's best and highest ranked encryptions. The best part was I was the only one who could undo them in less than 5 years was me. I did in an hour and half. Thank you very much.

I put the laptop back in my bag and slowly started walking back the way we came. As I was about a quarter of the way back to my classmates, a black van just like before pulled off to the opposite side of the road. I sprinted, but being short with short legs and running from a tall guy with very long legs does not work out because he caught up to me in seconds. The guy whose name I think was Zach, grabbed me around the waist pinning my arms to my sides.

"Hello, there. Miss me?" he said as I squirmed trying to get out of his hold. I was about a foot and a half off the ground. My chances of getting out as long as he was holding me of the ground were slim. Still holding me, he walked backed to the black van and passed me to another guy. Zach climbed in the back and we drove off. The guys the was currently holding me, handcuffed me to the van. Zach turns to me and asks," where did you hide them?"

I give him a death glare.

"She isn't going to tell us, Zach"

"I know that, Grant. I want to know who she is though. I wasn't informed of their new classmate." as Zach and Grant started talking,

"So, what's you-" he began to say but he fell out of his seat. The entire van shook violently. I fell and hit my head on the edge of the chair Grant was sitting on before he fell off. For some reason the back doors opened up and without thinking I jumped out of the van. I hit the rough asphalt hard. The van continued to go off the road and hit a tree. My teammates came out of their hiding places. Cammie and Bex rushed over to me while everyone else went to the van. They unhand cuffed my hands. They helped me up and we headed over to the van. Tina and Jessica were busy restraining Zach. Zach was fighting very hard. I went up to him, and pinched a nerve in the back of his neck and he went out like a light.

"How did you do that?" asked Tina, amazed.

Guys have this little vein on the base of their necks, it serves as a pressure point. All you have to do is pinch it for less than a minute and they are out like a light. Girls don't have this nerve. "I said. Ana copied my movement and knocked out Grant. Soon all the guys were out. They had taken care of the others before they stopped the van. Ana says after several minutes that the van is no longer to drive. I look at the clock and realize that we had thirty minutes to get back to school. I felt something drip down the side of my head. My of the girls gasped and I reached to the side of my head. I felt a sticky liquid. I knew what it was blood. I was coming from close to my hairline was. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 3

The first thing I remember when I woke up was that my head hurt like hell. _Why the hell is this room so bright? Can someone turn the lights down? _As if someone was reading my mind, the lights were turned down. I attempted to sit up and a hand pressed me back down. I turn to see Cammie and Bex standing there." you need to rest" they said, I relax and look around the room. I figured that I was in the infirmary at Gallagher.

"How are you feeling?" said Bex,

"I have a massive headache. I guess I hit that chair harder than I thought." I answered.

"What chair?" asked Cammie, looking confused.

"When I was in the van, I fell over and hit my head. I thought I didn't hit it that hard. Guess I was wrong. "

"Well, you're going to hurt. As least for a while, you have a slight concussion, you cut you head on the chair and it started bleeding. You scared the living heck out of everyone. After you passed out, your phone started ringing, it was Mr. Solomon, he was on his way with a back up team. When we told we were hurt he was there in 5 minutes. "

I stayed in the infirmary for another night. I wasn't allowed to do P.E. for a week. So instead of heading down to P.E., I went to the library. On my way to the library, I was walking down a deserted hallway. At the end of it were coming loud voices.

"NO!" screamed a voice that I didn't recognize.

"You will do as I say. If you don't, you know what happens. You need to go, someone is coming. _"How the hell did he know that I was coming. _Then I realized who the second voice was. It was Mr. Solomon. I quickly turned around and went out to the field in the back of the school. I thought of the possibly of what was going on, that would involve Mr. Solomon. Anything I came up with, I couldn't prove unless I had facts.

I shock it off, went back inside in time for Covert Ops. Today the chairs were arranged in a circle. She sat in one of the few chairs left. Less then a minute later, Mr. Solomon walked in and said." Good Morning ladies, due to the mission a couple days ago, I think we need a little brushing up on our lie detecting. Today we are going to play a little game."

"You each will say three statements, two truths and a lie. It is your classmates jobs to find out which one is the lie. Got it. Ms. Morgan you're up first."

"Okay, My name is Cameron Morgan. My father is missing presumed dead. I have a boy friend."

I knew Cammie was lying when she said she a boyfriend. She looked down and to the left, a classic sign of a lie. I wasn't going to say anything, I didn't want to bust Cammie, no one did. We just sat around in silence. Mr. Solomon goes," does no one know the answer. How about you, Ms. DeLacour? "I shook my head no.

"Ms. Campbell, do you know?"

"Um, the lie is that she has a boyfriend."

"Correct. Ms. DeLacour, your turn."

"Um, my name is Victorie Grace Elizabeth DeLacour. I moved here from France and I am 16." I said the first thing that came to my mind. The moment it leaves my mouth, I regret it. They were going to find out now.

"Your real name isn't Victorie DeLacour." stated Tina thinking she got me figured out. Mr. Solomon shook his head no. "Come on, girls this is as simple as it gets.

"Um, no it's not. Her name is Victorie, she _did _just move from France and she is 16. There is no lie in there. "Says Anna

"You haven't told them, I take it." he looks at me and I look at the ground. I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Tell us, what?" asked Cammie and Bex at the same time.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" he said, it took all the courage I had to look him in the eye. I was silently begging him not to do what he was about to do. He signed to me that I should tell them but I signed that I would when it was on my terms. Last thing I wanted was to be the new freak of the school.

"Ugh, I wish I knew how to speak sign language right now." said a frustrated Bex. I signed saying not to say a word.

"I guess that ends today's lesson." As soon as he says those words, I rush out of the room before anyone could stop me. I pretty much run back to my room, I was around the corner from my room when I ran into something. I fell on the ground and my bag spilt everywhere. I look up to see that same blonde haired guy from the training mission. I believe his name is Zach if I'm correct. "Sorry, let me help you up."

Offering me a hand, I didn't take it. I began gathering my books, "Oh, come on. Let me help you." He went a gathered the stuff that was the farthest away. "Look, it was nothing personal but I needed to get the information from you guys. "

"I don't really care. You did what you had to do." I said trying to step around him, but he wouldn't let me.

"I came down here because Headmistress Morgan would like to see you and me. I was having trouble finding your dorm. "

"Fine, let me stop by my room, I need to do something really quickly. " I turned the corner and unlocked my room. I set my bag down on the desk. I went over to the closet and pulled out a signal scrambler. I turned it on and set it back in its little hiding spot. That would take care of any bugs Cammie and them were going to place. She knew Cammie was going to plant some. "Let's go" I locked my door and headed to Headmistress Morgan's office.

"So, I don't think we have had the chance to get to know each other. My name is Zachary Goode. What's your name?"

"Victorie DeLacour. "

"You're new here, right?"

"Yes, I just moved here from France." I could sense he wanted to say something but we had arrived at Headmistress Morgan's office. Her office door was open just waiting for us.

"Headmistress Morgan, you wanted to see us." I said from the doorway. Headmistress Morgan looked up," Yes, come in. Oh, good Zach is with you."

"What did you want to talk to us about?" he asked.

"Zach, I thought you would like to meet our newest Gallagher Girl. Victorie DeLacour, she just transferred from France. Her father is the new French ambassador. Victorie this is-" I cut her off,

"I know who he is. Zachary Goode, a junior at Blackthorne. To the rest of the world, it is just a school for trouble some boys to us another spy school like us. He tried to blow our training mission but failed. He got beat by a bunch girls; one of them was only half his size. "I said, half mocking him, half not.

"Is there any things else? You need, Ms. Morgan" I asked, turning to face her.

"No, there is nothing. You can leave if you want." She responded. I took that as my cue to leave. Before Zach could even saying I disappeared down the hall. I made it back to my room without any one stopping me. When I got back to my room I checked for bugs and found 12. I set them closer to the signal scrambler. I grabbed my phone and sat on my bed. I still got signal in my room even with the scrambler because I had set it only for bugs.

I laid on my bed thinking of how much I missed being back in France. Back in France I didn't have to lie about my age. I had friends and I was happy. Man, I would give anything to go back to France. To be with Claire and Shannon and to be back in my dorm room back with my old classmates. My phone began to ring, it was Claire. I picked it up hoping that it would cheer me up.

"Hello" I said trying to sound as cheerful as I could. I didn't sound happy no matter how much I tried.

"What's wrong? Tori, don't even tell me nothing is wrong because your crying no matter how you change your voice to sound happy." Claire said back, you could tell from her voice that she was concerned. I didn't want to tell her. I was supposed to be strong. Showing weakness is how good spies end up on an autopsy table if their lucky. The ones who aren't so lucky… well, no one ever known.

"I'm fine. Really" I said, even though I knew she could tell I wasn't. I was hoping that by some miracle she would believe me.

"No, you're not. If you don't answer me soon truly, I will get on a plane and fly over there and beat it out of you. You know I'll do it too." she said back. I silently laugh, cause I knew she would do it.

"Hannah! Hunter! Delaney! pack your bags we are going to the U.S." I heard her call out in the background. _Oh, great. Now, I'm dead._

"You guys, I am fine. There is no reason to fly over here. Okay?"

"Oh yeah. If you're okay then how come you're sitting on your bed, and your eyes are all puffy. "

I quickly wiped my eyes and said," No, they are not," making my voice have so much confidence that I kind of believed it for a second.

"Yes, they are. I'm starring right at you. Your eyes are all red and puffy. If you don't start talking, we are getting on a plane and will beat it out of you. "

I didn't get how she was watching, "How are you-" I started to ask them how they were watching me then I look over at my laptop. The webcam was on and a little window was open and all my friends were crowded in the window. I got up and walked over to the computer. Even though all my friends were older I still loved them as much as my family. Seeing my friends made me want to start crying all over again. Before I could say anything, Hunter said," used the webcam to see if your all right, you need to remember to lock your computer. Now, what's wrong?"

No matter how much I want to make them believe I was okay, I knew they were going to find out. At least if I told I told it would be saving me the bruises.

"Fine, I'm homesick. I want to be back in France and not have lie about everything. I miss you guys."

Everyone on the screen 's faces softened, Hannah said," we miss you too. I know it's hard being the new kid but it gets easier. Lily would be proud of you. Just hang on Christmas will be here before you know it. Don't ever let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. We got to go but we will text and webcam chat as much as possible. Kay?"

I nodded. Talking to my friends, and listening to my dead friend's favorite quote made me sad and proud at the same time. I told them good bye, and turned off my laptop. At the same time there was a knock on the door I got up to see who it is. There at the door stood no one. _Your going crazy, Tori. _I shut and locked the door and went down stairs for dinner. I headed to the buffet table not even looking around the room or even what language tonight's conversation's were to be said in. I just filled my plate with pizza and a small salad (I guess tonight was Italian night) and headed outside to the patio to eat under the stars. I always loved being under the stars, just looking up and seeing how beautiful the night sky is. I love trying to count the stars; I always get dizzy from starring at the sky for too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days before my 13th birthday, when I was in World Languages class, Headmistress Morgan walked in. Instantly, the room's attention shifted from our teacher, Ms. Elliot to Headmistress Morgan. When Ms. Elliot realized she no longer held everyone's attention, she turned face her. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I would like to introduce some visiting students." said Headmistress Morgan and she turned to open the door, four girls walked in and my jaw dropped.

"These four girls are visiting students from France; they will be here for a couple weeks studying with you girls. I'll let them introduce themselves." she said, then stepped back.

A girl with long brown hair and freckles all over her face stepped up. Jessica was 16 and her father was one of the richest men in Paris and was the CEO of one of the largest companies around the world. "Hi. I'm Jessica White."

"Hi, I'm Hunter Galen" said a girl with dirty blonde hair. Her father was German and Ambassador to France. Her mother died when she was 2. Her father did not know how to raise a child, hired nanny after nanny to raise her.

" I'm Delaney Lords" Delany and Hannah were twins, their parents died when they were 5, according to the will they were left to our spy school, they haven't known anything but how to be a spy their whole lives. They were like me; they turned 13 in four days.

"I'm Hannah Lords"

"I'm Ms. Elliot, I teach World Languages. Girls, what school do you girls attend?"

"We attend Granger Academy for Girls" said, Claire.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" said Ms. Elliot, looking around the room. The moment she spotted me, her eyes lit up." Now, I remember. We have a student who used to go there."

"Yes, How is little Victorie?" a says Delaney as all four of them look at me, I finally shut my mouth. That causes everyone to look over at me. At that moment the bell rings signaling that it is the end of class. I got up gathered my things and headed towards my friends with a smile on my face. When I get to my friends I hugged them. God, how much I have missed them. Together, we turn to see the adults that we had momentarily had forgotten were in the room.

"It's good to see you all together again. Last time I saw you together were Lily's funeral, the time before that was when most of you were unconscious. You look good together." said, Headmistress Morgan, the moment I heard my dead friend's name my eyes instantly filled with tears. We all just nod. Tori, what class do you have next?"

"Covert ops." I responded in a meek little voice that was all I could muster.

"You girls are excused for the rest of the day. Go into town and spend some time together. Starting tomorrow, you girls will attend classes with the rest of your year. Your belongings have been set up in Victorie's room. I thought it would fun for you girls to bunk together." as she said that our smiles' got bigger and bigger. Headmistress Morgan and Ms. Elliot turned to leave; as they reach the doorway, Headmistress Morgan turns around," Girls, I know it's hard, but it will get easier." she nodded and left.

We slowly walked back to my room, to get changed. It was barely 10:00am; we had till dinner to get back to the school. We got to my room, I open the door and there are a pile of suitcases in the center of the room. Each of my friends grabbed their suitcase and claimed a bed while I grabbed jeans and a shirt and headed to the bathroom to change. When I came out, they were all sitting on their beds, reading a magazine in French, I noticed, that a copy of it was sitting my bed.

"You guys ready?" I asked, grabbing my cell that I left on the phone charger and my dorm key.

They put down the magazines and we headed out the door. We began to long walk down to Roseville. They talked about how everyone at school was, how now everyone treats them differently now. They asked me about school, and how I liked it here. I told them the truth, there was no point of lying. I hated it here. I wanted to be back in France; where I belonged.

"Je souhaite que j'aie été de retour en France." I asked in French. _I wish I was back in France. _

" Nous vous souhaitons en arrière là aussi." Delaney said, We wish you back there too.

" Vous types, it' ; s plus mauvais puis cela. I ayant des cauchemars encore. J'ai dû revenir sur des meds de sommeil. "I told them, _you guys, it's worse than that. I am having nightmares again. I had to go back on sleeping meds. _

" It' ; ok de s, tores. J'ai dû aller des meds en arrière de sommeil aussi, quand j'ai retourné à l'école. It' ; s rien à avoir honte de. "Its_ okay, Tori. I had to go back sleeping meds too, when I went back to school. It's nothing to be ashamed of. _

" It' ; s pas simplement qui, il semble comme là est quelque chose qui manque. La partie triste est que je sais what' ; disparus de s." I said. _It's not just that, it seems like there is something missing. The sad part is that I know what's missing. _I grew silent among us; we all knew what was missing. Lily. That's what was missing.

Delaney, quickly changed the subject and language,

"So what is there to do around?" She asked, as we walked into the outskirts of the town.

"Well, there is a movie theater, a bunch of clothing stores, some places to eat. And a couple parks where people hangout." She said walking faster, turning around and walking backwards, to talk to her friends.

"Um, let's get something to eat. I want a snack." Hannah said. I turned the corner and headed towards a sub shop that everyone says is good. We entered the semi-empty sub shop. We walk over to the counter and a man, in his early twenties, with brown hair hazel eyes, 6ft, 6in, said, "What can I get you girls today?"

Hannah, taking one look at everyone said," I'll 5 pizza breads, 5 soda and chips." "The man turned and began making our pizza breads. As they baked, he grabbed five coked and five bags of chips. "Your total is 25. 75" he told us I pulled three twenties out of my wallet. "Keep the change." I told him. He handed us our food and we turned and headed for a table in the back of the shop. We sat at the table, and opened our sodas.

We ate, caught up with each other, and we headed out to go shopping. They told that I could get anything I wanted, since it was their birthday gift to me. I told them just being here was enough, but they won't listen. They dragged me to every clothing store, in Roseville. By the time we finished clothes shopping that we had an hour to get back to the school. We started walking back.

When we got back to the school, the first thing we did was, put our many bags away. I had so many bags I lost count after 20; it took all of us to carry them back. Plus, my friends had their own bags to worry about. At 5 clock, we headed down to the dining hall, the flashing LCD screens, said, it was Japanese night, tonight. We headed towards the buffet tables. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with white rice and teriyaki chicken. I looked around for an empty table. I saw an empty table in the corner of the dining hall; I headed over to the table. As we passed by Cammie's table, Cammie called," Tori, there are some open seats over here." she pointed to the open seats between Liz and Macey. I took one look at me friends and headed towards their table. I sat down and my friends sat on both sides of me, once we all were seated Liz, "How do you like America?"

"It's just as great, it was last time we were here. Wasn't Delaney?"

"Yeah, it is. Tori, when are your parents coming?" Delaney said, before turning to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked I had no clue what they were talking about.

"Your parents are going to some press conference. They are being welcomed to America. I guess they didn't tell you." 

"Oh, they have said anything about it," I said.

"My parents are going to that, they are making me go too," Macey, chimed in.

"I, -I just remembered that, that I have something to do." I said as I got up abruptly, and hurried out of the hall as fast me as I could without causing attention. As soon as I was outside, I pulled out my phone and called my mom.

"Bonjour." my mother said, answering the phone.

"La maman, sont les DOM et I allants au confernece de presse? " I asked her, if Dominique was going, that meant I was too. _Mom, are Dom and I going to the press conference. _

"Oui, nous vous prendrons demain soir à 4. Le confernece de presse est le jour ensuite. Après la conférence nous célébrerons votre anniversaire. " she responded. _Yes, we will pick you up tomorrow evening at 4. The press confernece is the day after. After the conference we will celebrate your birthday. _

I said my good-byes and shut off the phone; I opened my door and watched all four of my friends fall on their face. They got up and went and sat on their beds. After a couple minutes of silence,

"What are you going to do?" Delaney asked, I shrugged

"I think I can answer that." a voice said form the door way.


	5. Chapter 5

We turned to see Anna Freeman standing at the doorway. "I might have an idea, if you don't mind," she said stepping into the doorway.

"No, Anna, come on in. Shut the door." I said, I was willing to take any ideas I could get.

"Before, I say anything, do you mind me asking why going to the press conference is a problem?" she asked.

I looked at my friends and said," Can we tell you something, but you have to promise not telPromise?" I asked, hoping I could trust her.

"Yea, you can tell me anything."

We told her the whole story, well maybe not the whole story. But enough, that she could help us. When we finished Anna said, "How can you just pretended not to notice that something was different. If, anyone says anything, ignore it. Plus, since Macey leaves the day after you do. Why don't you sabotage her ride?"

"I like the second part, but who is going to do to it? We will be gone. "Delaney said, as I gave her a confused look.

"I'll do it, no would ever suspect me. Everyone here underestimates me." Anna said,

"Would you really do that for me? I have only known you for a couple weeks. Why would you do that?"

"Because, you're a Gallagher girl, it's what we do for each other."

"Thanks. So how are we going to do this?" I asked. As I pulled a suitcase out of the closet, I began pulling the clothes out of my closet of what I would need for the next couples days. We discussed what we were going to do as we packed. Anna would make and place the device that we would create. Since Macey was driving to the D.C. The device would make it almost impossible to get there.

The next day past so slowly; during our morning break we built the device. We also included a cell and comms jammer. Once the car breaks down, they won't be able to call or speak to anyone for a while. Once the device was set off it would desegregated, leaving no trace of it at all. At lunch that day, everything was going according to plan. I was zoning in and out of the conversation at the table, when I heard a voice that I would recognize anywhere. "Tori!!!!" I turned towards the door of the dining hall. There stood in the middle of the doorway, was Dom. She spotted me across the hall and ran across the room to me. As she reached my table, I picked her up into my arms and set her on my lap.

"Victorie!!!" she said, almost yelled and threw her arms around my neck. I faced her so she could see everyone at the table.

"Say, hey, Dominique" I told her.

"Hi!!!" Dom said, in that cute little voice, that made everyone wrap around her little finger. I shook my head silently.

"Tori, who is this cute little girl?" Cammie, Bex, and Liz asked at the same time.

"This is Dominique Elizabeth DeLacour, my little sister. " I said, I watched Cammie's, Bex's and Liz's mouth drop.

"Delaney!" my little sister shouted causing people to stare, she wiggled out of my arms and ran over to Delaney. Delaney picked her up and set her on her lap. Dom waved to all of my friends, Cammie, Liz, and Bex.

"Cammie, Bex, Liz close your mouths." Hannah, said, trying not to laugh. I had to admit their faces were really funny.

"_Dom, can you tell where mom and dad are?" _I signed to her. I was wondering where they were and if they knew she was gone.

"_They are outside with some lady walking the grounds," _she signed back,

"_Do they know that you're gone?" _I signed, if she was anything like me then no. They don't know that she is here.

She just shook her head, Hannah's, Delaney's, Claire's, and Hunter's eyes all grew wide.

"Why do you sign to her?" Liz, asked

"Really don't know, it's just easier for us. I guess." I said.

"There you are, girls. I was wondering if- never mind I guess she found you." said Mr. Solomon, walking up to us, looking to us extremely worried.

"Yea, my sister has his thing about disappearing without telling people, I'm sorry. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble. "

"No, she didn't cause any. She will be a great pavement artist. How old is she?" He asked looking at Dom.

"I'm 4." she said in that little sweet voice while holding up 4 fingers. Everyone laughed.

"I'll leave her here with you. " He said and walked away.

"Guys, I would love to stay chat, but I have to go, I haven't packed yet. " I said, getting up.

"I'll help you." Anna said, getting up and following me out. We walked in silence back to my room. We got to my room, and I reached underneath my bed, and pulled out a box. I set on my desk. I opened it and pulled out a gadget, it was no bigger than the palm of my hand. I handed to Anna and said, "Attach this to under the car right by the gas tank. We programmed it to sabotage the car every couple hours. The last thing it will do is kill the engine and jam any cell or radio signal. Everything but the cell and radio jammer will vaporizes' itself. The jammer is untraceable. It won't link back to any of us. And lastly, thank you for doing this. Thank you for protecting our secret. I don't know how to ever repay you.

"No problem, you deserve a chance at a normal life, well as normal as our lives will ever be." she said and hugged me. Then together we grabbed my bags and headed towards downstairs. Along the way, we took a detour to her room; we hid the device. We hid it under her bed. She said she planned to hide during breakfast before Macey leaves. I so hoped to God this worked. By the time I got downstairs my mother and father along with security detail, which makes it far more impressive that my sister slipped through, stood in the hallway. My sister and my friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Bonjour." I said and hugged my mother.

"Savez-vous où votre soeur est? Nous vraiment devons aller. "My mother asked me. _Do you know where your sister is? We really must be going. _

"Elle se trouve justement ici." Hannah said coming out of the dining hall, along with the rest my friends. Delaney held Dom in her arms, she looked like she had been crying and she was holding her elbow. _She is right here._

" What' ; mal de s ? Que s'est produit les Dom? Êtes-vous bien ? " I asked as I took Dom from Delaney. _What's wrong? What happened Dom? Are you okay?_

"We took her outside to play in the garden. We were running and she fell and scrapped her elbow. We just got her cleaned up, when we heard you guys" Hunter answered. Dom laid her head on my chest. I turned to my mother and said," Êtes-vous prêt à aller ? "_Are you ready to go? _sHe nodded and Mr. Solomon, who I had not seen come in.

Mr. Solomon walked towards the entrance and we followed. I don't know how but my friends' bags were already in the car. I got into the limo with my friends; my parents were in another Limo ahead of us. I set Dom onto seat beside me. Dom picked up an iPod touch, and played her music while playing a game on it. My sister mostly only listens to classical music, she has some other music but it it's in French.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Gallagher Girls, I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize

When I got up the next morning, when I got up craziness was in full swing. My mother was ordering people around. My nanny, Amelia came in and said, " Bonjour, veining sure let' ; s font vows cheviot.." _Good Morning, Come on let's do your hair._

I get out of bed and walked over to Amelia. Amelia sat her on the bed, while she woke Dom. Dom quietly playing with her stuffed Hippo (our mom and dad gave us each one when we were babies) sat on the bed, while Amelia brushed her hair. Once Dom was finished, and Dom and I switched places. Once our hair was done we got dressed. Dom was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt over it. I was wearing the same thing. _I guess they think it would look cute. I hate it when my mom did that. _

After we got dressed, we went to go eat some breakfast. We headed out the car, and my parents had left a while ago. When we got to the car, my friends were putting comms units. As I stuck on in my ear, Delaney says," Tori, you're not on this mission, **you are the mission. **Our job is to _**protect you and your sister. **_"She holds out her hand waiting for my comms unit. I gave it back to her. I got into the limo, sat next to Dom and crossed my arms over my chest. We rode to the United Nations building in silence; Amelia kept looking Back and forth between my friends and I. When we got out of the Limo, we were met by Security. My friends took their positions around the stage. Amelia stood off stage, waiting to see if Dom or I needed something. Then, someone calls out," Has anyone seen Macey?" I just stood there holding Dom hands, trying not to laugh at the fact our plan had worked.

"I would like to welcome Ambassador DeLacour and his family to the U.S, and Ambassador DeLacour to the U.N. I -" I tuned out the speaker and looked around the stage. I stood off to the side of the stage holding Dom's hand being unnoticed. As I turned back towards the cameras, a single shoot rang out. I picked up Dom and ran off the stage, Hunter was already at the edge of the stage waiting for me, and Hannah was right behind me. Security guards were swarming; my parents were already out of sight. More shots continued to ring out. French guards and my friends were all I could see. Dom was screaming from my arms. We got to a black SUV, the doors opened and there sat Zach, Grant ,and Jonas in the open door way.

"Zach!!!" I screamed as I stood before the open door way,

"Tori, we don't have time for this get in the car. " Hannah said, pushing me into the back. I handed Dom to Zach, which only caused her to scream louder, and kick and hit him. Dom actually got a good punch and socked him in the eye. I climb in the SUV, my friends and mine and Dom's bodyguards climb in after us. Dom still continued to kick and scream from Zach's arms even as Grant and Jonas tried to sooth her. I reached over and took Dom from his arms; and sat her down on my lap. Instantly, she started crying into my shirt, I rocked her back and forth. I looked over at Zach and said, "DANG! My sister can hit for a 4 year old." Zach just shot me a death glare, while everyone started laughing. I looked over at Anthony, my sister's bodyguard and said, "Do you have her inhaler?" Anthony reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a purple inhaler and handed it to me. I looked down at Dom and tried to lift her head, so I could give her, her inhaler, but she would not let me. I just stroke her hair some more, then her crying turned into wheezes, and she took her inhaler finally. She slowly slipped into sleep.

"Okay, Zach explains why you are here?"

"We were supposed to be protecting Macey but she never showed so we were packing up when we heard the shots, so we figured you could use the help. " He said. Zach reached up and touched his eye and winced.

"Your sister can hit."

"Sorry."

The rest of the way we drove in silence. When we finally came to a stop Zach and the boys got out first. When we were given the all clear, I handed Dom to Grant and got out. I looked around and saw that we were back at the Hotel. When we walked in Amelia was the first one to meet us. She took Dom from Grant and headed towards our room. My parents came up and hug each of us. I introduced Zach, Grant, and Jonas. My mom said, "Victorie, as soon as your sister wakes up, how about we go out to eat for your birthday. "I just nod. Then my parents left. "So, shouldn't you guys get going? You guys did your jobs, now it's time for you to go. "I said, turning back towards the door.

"I didn't know it was your birthday, Tori? How old are you turning?" Grant said, turning to face me. G_reat, thanks a lot mom. _

"Yes, it's my birthday, I'm turning 17 okay, now get out." I once again, began pushing Zach back towards the door, but let me tell you when a 13 year old girl, tries to push a 16 year old boy twice her size out the door. Well, it doesn't work.

"Yea, boys get out." Delaney said, pushing Grant towards the door. Finally the boys caved and left. My parents said that we needed to change for dinner.

I decided to wear a black shirt with a black skirt and black flats. When Dom finally woke up she wasn't feeling well due to her asthma attack. So instead I suggested that we order Chinese food. Once the food was here, we sat down on the living room floor and watched TV. Dom hadn't wanted to eat anything and fell asleep. As we were eating my mother said," I'm sorry, that we didn't celebrate your birthday like we normally do. "

"I don't care, this is more fun. " I said back, I really do like this better, than sitting in some boring restaurant.

That night we had a sleep over in the living room. Once we left to go back to Gallagher, we had to go back living our lie. We stayed up all night, eating junk food and watching scary movies.

When we got to the gate of Gallagher, there was a surprise waiting for us. There were reporter vans everywhere. The reporters crowded around the car as we drove up to the school. Security Guards rushed out of the gates and began pushing back the reporters. Once, we went through the gates. Reporters pressed up against the gates, trying to get pictures of me getting out of the car. The driver parked, so I had my back to the reporters. The only pictures they got were of my back. I was ushered into the school by my body guard. Once I was safely inside the school, he turned and went back to the car. Only my family and a trusted amount of people knew what Gallagher was. They trusted me and the school to take care of myself. As soon we entered the cafeteria we were bombarded. Everyone in the junior class was around us asking us if we were okay. Everyone was pushing and shoving, I finally couldn't take it and called out," QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone almost immediately stopped what they were doing and stood there. " We are all okay. We are fine, now can we get some lunch?" I said, pushing my way over to the buffet table. Today's lunch was Oriental food. Everyone kept asking questions and it was rather annoying. I finally told them to let it go. It happens quite a bit when your father is a politician.

The rest of the 2 weeks were bliss. The classes were fun, my friends laughed. I for once enjoyed going to school. I haven't had this much fun at school since well, before Lily died. On the morning they left, we ate in silence, since we all knew what was coming later that morning. Cammie and Bex kept exchanging looks. Like, they were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, it is too quiet. What is going on?" Bex asked, putting her fork down.

"Nothing." I answered putting more French toast in my mouth.

"Something is up, you're just not saying anything. You either can tell us or we will find out on our own. "Bex said, looking at Cammie. I had a feeling something was going to happen, whether I wanted it to or not.

"We have to go." Delaney said, getting up and pulled me by my arm. She pretty much yanked me out of my seat. I got up and followed her into the main hall. By the door stood their suitcases, ready to be loaded into a car, ready to loaded onto a plane and be taken back to France. I stood and faced them; just looking at their solemn faces made want to cry. Some part of me wanted to go with them. Another part knew I had to stay and be a good daughter. I hugged them and helped them load their suitcases into the car. I stood to the side and watched them get into a car and drive off.

As soon as they were out of sight I turned and walked back into school. I headed back to the dorms to grab my bag. As I locked my dorm, someone grabbed me from behind which caused me to scream. Only except, I couldn't cause someone put their hand over my mouth. Another hand wrapped around my waist. I tried to kick and fight my way out but I was lifted off the ground. My capturer began walking away from my room. About half way down the hallway, everything went black, " **CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK **" the sirens wailed. In seconds, the hallways were filled with girls. More guys in black filled the hall as well. I counted as least 25 buys in black.

A man appeared next to us, as the girls encircled us. I noticed that other girls were already fighting. The poor 7th graders, just looked scared as they were huddled together were encircled my men in black.

"You messed with the wrong school, and the wrong girls. Now, I would I put her down. "Cammie said.

I tried to kick the guy holding me but I missed. The two men behind me, I think, exchanged looks. The other man, grabbed my arm and took me out of the man arms. He held me by an arm and my hair. There was no way; I could fight him off if he had my hair. The man began leading me down the hall, we weeded out our way though all the fights. I saw Bex on top of Grant. I noticed Grant was dressed in black.

Then, I got it, this was a training op. the person holding me was a Blackthorne boy. I began to struggle a little, the man's grip on arm didn't loosen. I tried to kick him when he wasn't looking, and I successfully kicked him in the back of the knee. Most people know that the back of the knee is a weak spot, we try to avoid getting hit there. The man's grip loosened and fell the ground. I quickly prepared myself for a fight. But someone grabbed me from behind. The way the person grabbed me, my arms were pinned down by my sides. I kicked, but it was hopeless. When we got to the stairs I saw down at the bottom there were men working to get the doors open. During a code black, all the doors and windows were bolted shut and were covered in stainless steel.

We got to the bottom of the stairs, and the guy said, "How do you open the doors?"

"How the heck would I know? The whole point is to keep you in. " I answered, just when I finished, the doors opened back up. The stainless steel moved to reveal the doors. I looked to see most of the men in black's masks were uncovered, most of the faces I recognized because they were from Blackthorne, there were a few that I didn't recognize. I had a feeling I knew them from somewhere though. Cammie and Zach were fighting. Bex was pinned down by Grant. I noticed that most of the guys in black that I didn't recognize were making their way to the doors.

"How did they undo the Code Black?" Someone called out as we made our way out the building. There was 3 black vans, waiting outside for us. Once I was in the back of the vans I was handcuffed to a chair. Everyone sat in silence, as they drove away . We drove for at least 3 hours before we stopped. By the sound coming from outside, I knew we were in an airport. They unchained me and loaded me on to an airplane. Once again, I was chained to a chair.

After being in the air for a while, 3 men in black walked in. I just sat there and starred at them. One of them came over and patted my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed. "You honestly don't know who we are." He asked,

"Yes, I know who you are. You're from Blackthorne. "I said. They all started laughing.

"You honestly don't remember your best friend's brother?" a guy said, pulling off his mask. Instantly, I recognized him. He was Jason Weatherly, Lily's brother; he was one of her brothers. Lily was the baby of her family. She had 3 brothers. Matthew, Henry, Jason, Lily were the children of France's 2 best spies. Jason was a year older then us in school. Most kids get jealous having their 13 year old sister skip a bunch of grades to be only one below them. Jason, Mathew and Henry loved it. I just sat there and starred at Jason, I haven't seen him since that day at Lily's grave. I used to go to her grave every Sunday. The day I left for the US, Jason was there.

_*********************************Flashback***********************************************_

_I was sitting in front Lily's grave thinking about the accident when Jason walked up. He saw me sitting there and sat down next to me. I had trouble sleeping after the accident, we all did. They tried to get us to open up to people but no one would. _

"_Hey." I said, _

"_Hey. They weren't kidding when they said you come here every Sunday. Were they?" Jason said. _

_I don't come here every Sunday." I said, being defensive _

"_Yes, you do. My question is why? I love my sister but I don't even come here that much. "Jason said._

"_It's my fault. " I said _

"_Why is it your fault? It not your fault that your cover was blown, that you were captured and things got ugly." he said_

"_I don't know, maybe if I had fought harder, or had been more careful. Maybe then we wouldn't have gotten caught and Lily would still be alive and everything might be okay. I killed her." I said, I felt like crying all over again, I was my fault and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. No one else could tell me differently. No one knew I killed best friend._

"_What ever happened during the mission was not your fault. Your cover was blown, you did your best. You did not kill Lily." Jason said. _

"_Yes, I did. I didn't fight hard enough, I could have saved her. If I had been more careful from that start maybe she would be here" I said. I looked away from Jason because I couldn't face him anymore. I didn't get why he was even talking to was my fault Lily died._

"_You couldn't fight harder cause you were having an asthma attack. You were lucky you could fight at all. Stop think about what you could have done or should have done because you just hurting yourself. You know that you did your best. I know it, everyone knows it. You need to let the mission go."_

"_I can't. Lily is dead. I will never let her go. She was one of my best friends." I said, and finally broke into sobs._

"_Let the mission go, not Lily. She is watching over us right now, do you think she would want you crying or would blaming yourself for what happened. She would want to be having fun and living life like there was no tomorrow. I know for a fact that's what she wanted. By thinking about the could ofs and should ofs, is a disgrace to her memory." Jason said and got up and walked away. I just sat there for a long time in shock. I realized that he was right, I was doing what she wanted me to be doing. I promised myself, that I would never forget her and keep her memory alive. Later that day, I got on a plane and moved half way across the world. _

_**********************************End Flashback****************************************_

"Jason Weatherly, good to see you again." I said, trying to put a smile on, knowing they pulled a fast one on me.

"If it isn't little Victorie DeLacour. You weren't expecting me, were you? You were expecting the boys from Blackthorne. Who were there too? What? Do you know what the Blackthorne boys were doing at your school today? Do you Tori?" Jason said. The 2 guys next to him took off their masks to reveal Jason's 2 best friends Mark, and David.

"They were there to steal a painting from Headmistress Morgan's office. They failed though, because someone tripped something and sent the school into a code black. That almost caused you boys to fail your mission. Which was for whatever reason to kidnap me and head back to school. This is where we are headed to know. Now, I have a question, why? There are 4 girls headed in a car to the airport. I'm pretty sure I would have been easier to take them. "

"That for us to know and for you to figure out." Mark said, as they got up and walked away. No one came in for the rest of the plane ride. When the plane landed, one of the from Galvin School for Boys, which is the French version of Blackthorne came and escorted me of the plane, and into a black car. Judging by the amount of cars there, they were expecting more boys later because I saw and at least a dozen. _How many boys did they send to kidnap me? They must really have wanted me if they were willing send that many boys. _Once in the car, I was handcuffed the door.

No one else got in the car with me. I figured this was the perfect time to place a call. I pulled out my cell phone that I had hid in my shoe. I quickly went though the contacts and called, Anna Fittermen. It rang and rang for 3 minutes before it went to voicemail. That meant she didn't have her iTurtle on her. I left a voice mail and called Cammie. She answered after the 3rd ring. "Hello?" a girl answered, in a sleepy voice. Then I realized that I was most likely early morning there, if it evening here.

"Sorry, Cammie, didn't meant to wake you up but it's Tori. " I said, quietly trying not talk to loud. Since she was half asleep.

"Tori!! Thank God, everyone has been trying to track you down all day. Don't hang up. BEX!!!! GET UP, TORI IS ON THE PHONE, TRACK THE SIGNAL! Tori, do you have any idea where you are?" Cammie said, I had to pull the phone away from my ear, when she screamed.

"I can tell you, I'm in a car in Paris, France heading towards Galvin School for boys. Once I'm inside I have no clue wither the GPS tracker will work. "

"Okay, I wasn't expecting for you to know where you were going. That saves us a lot of time. We will be there as soon as possible. Just hold tight. Bye." Cammie said and then hung up. I put my phone away and thought of a way out of this. I continued to mess with the handcuff. I couldn't get out without a key. After driving for 35 minutes. The car came to a stop in front of a large mansion. Jason came and escort me out of the car. Before I could think of running, he had handcuffed him to me.

As we walked up to the doors of the school, 2 gentlemen came out. They stood and waited by the door. When we go up to the steps, I saw who the 2 men were. They were Matthew and Henry Weatherly. I stopped walking; Jason practically dragged me up the steps of the school. Once we got to the door, Jason unhand cuffed us and handed me over to his brothers. Jason nodded to his brothers and walked away. Before either boy could say or doing anything I was down the steps and halfway back to the gate. If only I was a little taller. Both boys caught up to me within seconds. Matt picked me up around me waist, pinning my arms to my sides. He carried me back inside.

Once the doors were shut, and locked. They set me down. Once they put me down. Matt began walking, and Henry waited until I followed Matt to begin walking. As we walked I memorized every step and turn me made. Soon I found myself standing in front the Headmasters office. Matt opened the door and signaled for me to go in. I walked in, to say 'hi' to an old friend. "Hello there, Victorie." Headmaster Williams said. Fernando Williams had known my family since before I was born. Fernando is like second father to me.

"It's Tori." I said, as I sat on the couch and crossed my arms. I have been coming here with my parents since I was little. I hate it when people call me Victorie. The only people that can call me, Victorie are my mother and my nanny. Headmaster Williams walked over to the front of the desk. He lend on the front of the desk, and said," I guess you're not very happy about this."

"Oh, no I love being attack, kidnapped, forced against my will to get on a plane and fly across the world," I said, sarcastically. All I wanted was to go back to school and pretend that this whole thing never happened. I wanted to save my classmates the trouble of coming to rescue me. The first chance I got I plan on high tailing it out of here before anyone noticed.

"I'm sorry, Victorie. Now, for the next few days you will remain here and attended some classes. In a few days, we will be having a test for the seniors, they will be tested on everything they know. We would like you to help us, you will be one of the girls in the room. You will have a cover, just like everyone else. Your classmates, I'm guessing will be here by then. I'm hoping they will crash the dance in order to rescue you. Of course, they will fail, but we will make sure that you are returned to Gallagher no harm done." He said. Walking over to a filing cabinet, and opening a drawer.

"I really don't have a choice in this, do I?" I asked, knowing if I did they most likely won't have kidnapped me. They would have just asked, if I had a choice in this. They knew they had to wait till my friends left, because after what happened last year. There was no way my friends would have let them take me. They would have seriously hurt them first.

"Not really, here is everything you need to know. You're not allowed to tell anyone about this. Not even the Gallagher girls."

"They could get hurt, I have to tell them." I said, as he handed me a file.

"No worries, they won't get hurt and will be escorted back to Gallagher. Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan know all about it. Now, shall I show you your room." he said as he opened the door and gestured for me to get up. I got up and followed him down the hall, after making 3 left turns we came to a dead end. I looked at Headmaster Williams like he was crazy, he just shook his head and pressed his hand to the wall, and a key pad came out. He pressed in the code (0425) and a door swung open. As walked in the door closed and the lights turned on. The room looked like a normal hotel suite. It had a mini fridge, which I guessing was full of food. There was a door on the other side of the room; I was guessing that led to the bathroom. Headmaster Williams moved over to a side of the room and pressed on a pressed on a plank of wood. It slide back to reveal my closet. That this moment only held my uniforms. I guess I was going shopping for clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Guessing by the empty closet, that means I get to go shopping?" I said with a huge smile on my face because, that gives me a chance to escape.

"Yes, but you will have two escorts. We don't want you running away now, do we?" He said, reading my mind. Before I could say anything there was a knock at the door. I went over to the door the door slid back to reveal 2 boys being held, by 2 other boys. I recognized all four. Zach and Grant were being held by Henry and Matt. I stepped aside so they could enter. Watching Zach and Grant fight was sad; they struggled so such but got nowhere.

"Bien, bien, bien, regardez ce que nous avons ici? Victorie connaissez-vous ces garçons ? En outre, pouvez-vous expliquer pourquoi ils sont ici ?" Headmaster Williams asked me in French. _Well, well, well, look what we have here? Victorie do you know these boys? Also, can you explain why they are here?_

Instead of answering I just glared at them. When the Headmaster cleared his throat, I knew I had to answer. They gave me pleading looks, telling me not to say a word and blow their cover. "Their names are Zach and Grant; I have no clue why they are here. I don't even know how they found me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"We followed you here, these boys are good but they are cocky. It wasn't so hard. They missed you loads of times. "Grant said, smiling. One thing I have learned about the Blackthorne Boys was their cockiness. When they did something no one accepted them to do they always smiled like crazy because no one else could do it.

"Well, I expect your Headmaster will wonder where you have wondered off to. So I think I shall go make a quick call. Henry, and Matthew comes with me. We need to discuss some escorting plans. We'll let the boys catch up with Victorie." Headmaster Williams said walking towards the door. I went to the TV and turned it on. I flipped though the channels finding nothing to watch. I went to the door; I turned back to Zach and Grant. Who were just standing there in shock for whatever reason. "Are you two are you going to continue standing there like idiots?" I asked, I put my hand on my hip waited for them to snap out it. 10 seconds later, they were by my side as we walked down the halls of the school. I walked out the back door and continued to the garden, when I noticed that they weren't following me. I called out," Where the heck does you two think you're going?"

"We are leaving. Where do you think you're going?" They said, turning around were heading towards me. I started laughing when they said they were finished.

"If think you're getting out of here you are crazy. I helped create their security system that's why you got caught." I said, while trying catching my breath from laughing so hard. I stood up straight opening my lungs to air. I turned and headed back inside before someone noticed that I wasn't in my room. As I walked back inside, Zach ran up and said," You're not even going to try to escape? That doesn't make sense. They kidnapped you!"

"Yes, they did but they have the best security team known to man. I know because I help design it back in 8th grade. Now, I need to get back to my room before someone notices I'm gone." I said and continued to walk. Zach and Grant followed for whatever reason. Waiting for the Headmaster to come back, all three fell asleep. Grant on the couch, Zach on the floor and I had the bed all to myself. Even though I had the entire bed to myself, I ended up waking up multiple times that night. Most of the time, I woke up screaming. Even though I woke up scream, I never once woke up Zach or Grant. After waking up for the 3rd time, I found myself having trouble falling asleep. I tossed and turned for hours trying to fall back a sleep. Just when I was finally about get some sleep, Headmaster Williams walked though my door and called out," Morning."

_So much for sleep, _I sat and looked around. Zach and Grant were pretending not to have heard Headmaster Williams. He just walked over to where Zach laid and said," I guess they don't want help set up a test on the girls. Oh well." Before, the Headmaster was even finished, both Zach and Grant were up and ready to go. I laughed to myself, as I sat up on the bed.

"I have talked to your headmaster down at Blackthorne, he is aware of what you are doing and has decided to tests his students as well. He has given me permission for you two participate in this training op. He said for me to tell you, that you both are in major trouble when you get back to Blackthorne. We are having a test for the junior and seniors here, mostly the seniors. But the Gallagher's girls are going to plan on rescuing little Victorie and will crash this ball we have set up, it will be similar to what you had last semester.

All 3 of you will have covers; Blackthorne and Gallagher will come and attempt to rescue you. They will fail of course, but you 3 are not allowed to tell you a single thing about this. We have assured your schools that we will return to your schools unharmed. Today, you guys will go shopping, for clothes. While in town you need to find formal attire for the ball. You will be wearing tracking bracelets or rings. You will also have 2 escorts. They will be calling the shots. You leave in a half an hour." Headmaster said and walked out. I got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I locked the door, and looked at myself in the mirror. You could defiantly tell that I didn't get any sleep. I washed my face and went the closet and got a new uniform. I noticed that Zach and Grant both had uniforms delivered. After I changed I came out to see Zach and Grant had already changed clothes and was waiting by the door.

As I walked up to them, I prayed that they won't say anything about my appearance but God isn't on my side today. "Hey, did you not get enough sleep last night? " Grant asked when I walked up. I just rolled by eyes, I walked out the doors and went down the halls and outside until I was standing in front of a black town car. Zach and Grant took their time coming out. The last people to come out of the school were Matthew and Henry Weatherly. I had trouble looking both of them in the eye. When they got the car, they said," Victorie, hold out your left wrist. "I did as I was told; Henry slapped some bracelet on my wrist. Matt pressed a button on the remote. A light on the bracelet, disguised as a ruby lit up.

Matt handed Zach and Grant rings. They both put them on and pressed a button on a different remote. "These are tracking devices. You cannot take them off without the remote. These will tell us where you are at all times." Matt said, with that we all got into the car and drove into town. Once we got the area of town where the clothing stores are located Matt, Zach and Grant headed to a store down the street. Henry went with me to my favorite clothing store, Sapphire. Henry walked around the store, while I looked though clothes. After I had found a couple outfits, we headed over to a shop that made formal gowns.

Just as we were about to head in the store, someone grabbed Henry from behind. Henry easily flipped the guy over. Someone tried to grab me from behind. I spun around and kicked the guy in the jaw. I could hear Henry behind me fighting. Another walked over to me and the other guy and also began fighting with us. 2 against 1, the odds were not in my favor. I did my best to avoid their kicks and punches. When I heard a cracking sound, I knew I had at least one cracked rib.

One of the guys took the chance and kicked me in the stomach. By doing that I had the wind knocked out of me. I fell to my knees trying to get my breath back. One of the guys used the time to put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I tried to not to breath but I had to. Keeping the cloth over my mouth, they took me over to a black van which I didn't notice was there before. I kicked one of the guys in the head. He dropped to the ground, knocked out. At the moment, Zach, Grant and Matt came out of one of the stores. I tried to scream but the cloth kept my scream from coming out, I ended up breathing in more of whatever they put on the cloth. The man dragged me to an alley, where we watched the four boys finish taking down the rest of the kidnappers. Then they started looking around for something. The man's grip on loosened just slightly, but that was all I needed. I swung my elbow in the guy's side. I got up and ran but the drug was all ready talking an effect. I had a problem running in a straight line, plus I kept falling over. Whatever that drug was it was strong, it was having a strong effect. I tripped and fell on my face; I was able to brace my fall with my hands. I heard someone come over to me, and they picked me up. I tried to fight but couldn't.

"Shh, its okay, Tori. You're safe. It's me, Matt." He said, I stopped trying to fight and relaxed in his arms. I haven't been carried like this since well my last mission. We had been dehydrated for so long we had problems walking that they carried us out to a waiting ambulance. I relaxed and closed my eyes; all I wanted to do was shut my eyes and go to sleep.

"Tori open your eyes. Please open your eyes." Someone said. I could hear the panic in their voice. I opened my eyes just slightly, it was hard to open my eyes, and it was even longer to keep them open.

"Tori, I know you want to close your eyes but you can't. You need to stay awake. Keep talking to me." I looked over to see Zach talking to me.

"Okay." that is what I meant to say but all that came out was "umkay"

"What's my name?" Zach said, as they got into the car. Henry had ran back to the car was called the Headmaster. Matt laid Victorie on Grant and Zach's lap. Matt ran around and got into the car. They drove as fast as they could without getting in trouble back to the school. When they got the school the headmaster was there waiting. Along with a couple French agents, the agents helped get me out of the car, "Matthew, Henry, show these agents to the infirmary. I have prepared them for your arrival." the Headmaster said,

"Zach, Grant, follow me to my office." the Headmaster said, when I heard the word infirmary, I shook my head no and moaned "Nooo, I'm fine." I began fighting. I didn't want to make a big deal of this. I just wanted to go back to my room and sleep. I didn't want there to be investigation that was the last thing I needed at this moment. The others may have failed to notice who they were but I won't ever forget. My best friend died because of them.

"Victorie, please stop fighting. You are safe now, we are just getting you checked out." Headmaster Williams said, walking over to where I was struggle to get out of the man's arms and was also trying to stay awake, plus keep my breathing under control.

"I am fine okay? I don't n-need to go the I-infirmary. PUT ME DOWN!" I said, trying not to show that I wasn't okay. I continued struggling but the man kept a good hold of me. The last bit I yelled as loud as I could, which to everyone mostly likely seemed just me talking rather loud. The headmaster nodded and the man set me on my feet. He didn't release his grip till I found my balance. Headmaster Williams walked towards till he was a couple feet away. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

I didn't know how many fingers he was holding up because I couldn't see straight. I did the only thing I could… Guess "three" I said, trying to sound like I knew what I was talking about, but I didn't. "No, it's four. Now walk." I took one step forward and fell over. Before I could even try to get up, I was scooped into someone arms. I winced, just slightly due to the broken rib.

"We are going to the infirmary, we are going to have your rib looked at, get your breathing under control, and run a couple tests. You will not put a fight about any of it, understand me?" guessing by the voice, I figured Henry was the one carrying and talking to me.

When fighting with Henry, be prepared to lose. I stopped fighting, and let him carry me. When we got the infirmary, I was laid on a bed. I closed my eyes, people began rushing around me. Every once in awhile, someone would move me and I felt a pang of pain. "I am going to give you something to help you sleep." a voice said, I guess she knew I was awake somehow. Someone brushed the hair off my face and was smoothing my hair, while I felt a sting in my shoulder. Soon I was slipping into a deep sleep.

I knew I was awake, but my eyelids were still closed. I just laid there taking in my surroundings. By the feel of the sheets I could tell I was at the infirmary. "Victorie, I know you are wake." I recognized that voice from somewhere. _**Zach **_I opened my eyes and then shut them. _Why the heck was it so bright in here? _I opened them again and the room was darker, like someone turned down the lights. I figured it was okay to sit up; I tried and fell back down in pain.

"You know better than that, Tori." Henry said, he sat in a chair on my left. Judging by his appearance, it looked like he hadn't left that chair in 2 days. I shifted so that I could look at them at once. They all have worried expressions on their face. In the spy world those faces meant something bad. "What?"

"Nothing, it just you have been asleep for 2 days. You have a broken rib and 3 fractured ones. Your asthma is going crazy. Plus, God knows how much drugs are in your system. We were worried." Jason said, from the doorway I didn't even hear him come in.

"Oh."

"Someone better tell Agents Mihajlovich and Krupczynski that you're awake. They have been meaning to ask you some questions." Grant says. I groaned, I really didn't feel like being questioned about this, plus the assignation attempt at the press conference. They will make turn it into some big deal. Okay yeah, it was a big deal that I was almost kidnapped and being shot at but I can handle it. Grant stood up from his chair and left the room. I talked to everyone till Agents Mihajlovich and Krupczynski came in and asked everyone to leave. I told them they could stay; most of them knew what happened anyway.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Agent Krupczynski asked.

"We-" I stopped talking I made that face to look like I couldn't remember what happened. "I don't remember. I can't. I don't know what happened." That was a total lie. In truth, I remembered everything. I knew everything about that day down to the kind of shoes they were wearing. The agents exchanged looks. Agent Mihajlovich wrote something down in his little notebook. They turned and left.

"Victorie, do you think you could make it though the ball tonight?" Matt asked, I nodded and tried to sit up. Jason helped. Of course I was going to the ball; they couldn't pull this off without me. Henry and Jason took off all the heart and lung monitors. According to the doctor, I was to take it easy for the next couple days. The drug plus my asthma made a nasty combination. He said I was lucky to be breathing by myself. As I walked I remember that I didn't have a dress; when I voiced this concern, I was told just to wait and see. I walked into my temporary room and was engulfed into a hug. Who this person was, they were causing me pain. "Ow" I called out and the person let go, more like persons let go. I look to see my friends standing there. Smiling. It wasn't the normal happy-go-lucky smile. It was more we-have-something planned look. When girls that attend Granger school for Girls get that look, you better be prepared. I noticed that the boys were turning to leave, before I could even ask where they were going. Hunter pulled me over to the bed. Instantly, they began working on me.

When my friends and I were finished, there was a knock on the door. I walked over to answer it and standing there in tuxes were Jason, Zach, Matt, Grant, Henry. When they saw me, their mouths cropped and their eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of their heads.

"Close your mouths, you look like idiots." I said as they walked in. I was wearing a gold dress that was fitted to my body until it reached my hips then I flared slightly. The original dress' neckline dropped rather low, it showed off cleavage but when your 13 and flat chested it just looks tacky the back zigged-zagged the straps and was tied into a bow. My friends had the dress altered, so it dropped down slightly but no enough that it looked bad. My friends wore the same dress just in a different color.

"Tori, are you ready? The headmaster would like a word with us just for a second. Is that okay that we borrow Tori, girls?" Henry asked, I noticed that he had tears in his eyes, I looked over at Matt he also did. My friends nodded, saying that they were finished with me. I turned and walked out of the room, I continued walking not caring if the others were following me. I was still wearing my tracking bracelet except the jewel was now a gold diamond. I waited until we all were standing in front of the Headmaster office before I knocked. "Come in."

When enter the room, Headmaster Williams stood up and walked over to his filling cabinet and pulled out 3 folders. 3 folders. Okay, now I was confuse there was 6 of us. I looked around the room, only Zach, Grant and I were the only one besides the Headmaster that were in the room. I looked at my folder when it was handed to me.

**Name: Madeline Larson **

**Age: 13**

**Cover: Daughter to Francis Smith (Fernando Williams), her father missed her birthday, so to make it up to her took her and a couple of her friends (Hunter Galen, Hannah and Delaney Lords, Claire White) from school to a ball. **

**Mission: Gallagher Girls along with Blackthorne Boys are going to rescue some of their missing classmates. Only 6 people not including the staff know about this. The students attending this dance are clueless. For seniors, this is a test if everything they know. For everyone else, it's just another test/ training op. **

I had finished memorizing this before I left the room. All I knew was that this was going to be funny. Watching Cammie and them try to take down the best spy school in all of Europe was going to great. Gallagher and Blackthorne didn't stand a chance. I turned and walked out. Jason, Henry, and Matt were waiting for us. When I came out of the office and looked at them it seemed almost perfect. The legendary Weatherly Boys all dressed up for a night. It was all too cute; the only thing that was missing was Lily. Just think about her made I want to start crying again. Just when I was about to, I was bumped back into reality when Zach and then ran into trying to get out. I moved and let them out. Jason was staring at me weirdly. I turned away from him and turned towards Henry.

"Okay, you all will have a tail. YOU WILL NOT DITCH THIS TAIL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." He said, looking at me. I nodded

"Jason takes Tori, Matt takes Grant ,and Zach is mine. You will all be wearing comms units. Understand?" He said. We walked around and gave us all comms units. With that , we all walked over to over the Ballroom/Dining Hall. Once I entered and went to find my friends. I could hear Jason talking about where I was heading to. I rolled my eyes.

"There you are Madeline, I been wondering where you ran off to now." Claire said, Claire came over and hugged me and went back to talking. A couple guys walked over to where we were standing but only to ask Hunter and Claire to dance. I stood there and talked to Delaney and Hannah. Oh, I mean Kate and Ashley. We didn't care looking at the 2 schools having an enjoyable evening, for one night we weren't spies-in-training we were just normal teenagers. Yea, sure we all had covers but we didn't care, because for one night we could have fun.

Well, at least what we thought was happening, because right when Jason walked over here to ask Hannah to Dance, the lights just off, and the doors slammed shut. Bulletproof steel covered the windows. We were now locked into the room. We were told to pretend like we had no clue what was going on but right now I didn't. We weren't supposed to get locked into the room in the process. Jason and I were to slip out once the fight began. Looked like that wasn't happening. I looked around the room for Jason; he was making his way towards me. I spotted Zach and Henry in the back of the room. The ones I couldn't find were Grant and Matt. Not being able to find part of your team on a mission, was bad. I began walking towards Jason. While I was walking I called out" Grant, Matt can you hear me?" into the comms units.

"Yea, we are in an air vent on the way to the Headmaster's office. You're the only one that noticed we were gone; we are going to shut off the code black. "I just nodded; Jason came up and grabbed me by the elbow. Jason began pulling me into a corner. I spotted Henry and Zach in a corner across the room. I walked backwards towards the wall, but ran into something. I looked down and saw a metal air vent cover. I looked over at Jason, but before I could even say anything, the lights went back on and the doors unlocked. The doors opened and behind those doors were Grant and Matt.

"Don't do anything stupid. Come with me, we are here to rescue you."A voice said from behind. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Anna, stop." I said.

"Not until your safe. Not until you're on a plane."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is."

"Not so fast. Maddi needs to stay here for a little while." Jason called out. Anna turned to punch him but missed. Jason swung, Anna ducked instead he hit me. Ouch. Anna pushed me forward, towards Bex and she continued to fight Jason. I saw Matt fighting a couple of people while Grant went to "help" Zach escape. Bex started shoving me towards the door. Jason came out of nowhere and plucked me from Bex. I played along and fought him. Bex began fighting someone else.

Before I knew what happened, Jason had pinned my arm behind my back. It was quite uncomfortable."Walk."

*Flashback*

_I was sitting with my hands tied behind my back. Lily and I were the only ones awake. The door opened."Good Morning, Girls" A guy who call they "the phantom" said. Neither one of us answered. He pulled me up by my hair. He dragged me over to a chair. _

"_No, are you going to tell me what I want to know?" I stared at a wall. "If you do I'll give you this?" He held up my inhaler, right now I could use that badly. My lungs and throat are so inflamed. I didn't say a word. _

"_She doesn't know anything, leave her alone."Lily had used the wall to help her stand. Lily's face was covered in black and blue splotches. I had no doubt mine is too. They had been beating us pretty hard for the last couple days. He slapped her. "Only speak when spoken to." I struggled against the rope more. I almost had it off. I looked up to Claire mouthing something. Hannah called out,"1…2…3…" all at once we jumped up and began fighting. It was a pretty even fight until I got kicked in the ribs. I could no longer breathe. I was having an asthma attack. They took advantage of that and pinned me. I struggle to break free but I could barely breathe let alone fight. I watched as one by one my friends were taken down._

"_Okay ladies, I'm though playing games. I'm going to show what happens when people disobey me." A shot was fired. He shot Lily right in the center to the forehead. A kill shot._

_*end flashback* _

"NOOOO! Lily!" I bolt right up screaming. I pulled my knees to my chest and silently cried. I was flying back with Zach and Grant a couple days after everyone else did. We had a private jet.

"Tori, are you okay?" Zach asked. I hadn't noticed he and Grant were in the room. I just kept crying, Zach knelt down next to the couch. He moved his hand towards my face, I flinched. He brushed my hair back, whispering that it was okay, that I was safe. He just kept whispering that over and over. I felt a prick in my arm. Normally, I would fight the sedative but right then and there I relaxed and let it take effect. Zach laid me back down, and placed a blanket over me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was back at my dorm at Gallagher. I sat and looked around. After a couple minutes of staring at nothing, I tried to get up. Of course me and my luck, I tripped getting out of bed and fell face first into the ground. I pushed myself back up, I heard the door open behind and people rush over to me. Someone picked me up and set down on the bed, I turned to see Grant standing by the bed.

"How are you feeling, Victorie?" Zach asked coming to stand by Grant.

"Okay."

"Boys, can you give us a moment?" Mrs. Morgan said. The boys left. Now it was just Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Solomon, and I left in my room. I already knew what they were going to say.

"Miss DeLacour, do you have nightmares often?" Mr. Solomon said, he had that look on his face, he felt bad for me.

"Only when I don't take my sleeping meds." I said looking out the window.

"Is that what happened on the plane?" Mrs. Morgan asked. I nodded.

"I wasn't able to because I didn't know I was going to France."

"Do you know who attacked you guys when you were in France?" Man, they found out.

"No." they looked like they didn't believe me but let it go.

"Well, since your ribs are still broken, you can't do P&E for a couple weeks. Oh, don't forget to take your inhaler. They told us about your injuries. "I was about to argue but Mrs. Morgan said," No Butts. During P&E you will find something else to do."

After being bedridden for three days, I was finally given the okay to go back to class. As I headed down to the Sublevel 2, I knew I was in for a world of yelling. Everyone was most likely pissed at me for not warning them. I opened the door and there was my worst nightmare. Matt and Henry were standing in front of the class with Mr. Solomon. All three looked back at me, Matt and Henry smiled. Oh boy, was I in trouble now? I took seat in the back avoiding their eyes.

"Now, that everyone is back. We need to talk about France. What went wrong?" No one raised their hands.

"No Volunteers? Okay, Mathew, Henry why don't you start?" He asked like a question but it was an order.

"Well, first off you guys weren't as prepared as you thought. " Matt said, Henry nodded.

"Miss DeLacour, what did you think went wrong?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Everyone got cocky. They stopped paying attention to the details. If this was real, we would have been killed. " I said, not looking at anything important.

"Correct. That is why we are having a pop quiz. Ladies, you have ten minutes to change and prepare. "At one everyone began moving. "Not you, Miss DeLacour. You are going to be running the cameras and quizzing everyone. You are not ready." without another word he left.

"Hey, V. How you feeling?" Henry said. Walking next to me. I didn't answer. I can't believe this was happening. I was under protection. That's great. Not. Henry stepped in front of me. I stepped around him but he blocked me. "What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question? First you guys show up here, and then I'm pulled from the mission. I'm not stupid, something is up and you are not telling me. "I said crossing my arms. When he didn't answer that was all I needed. "Thank you, you just proved my point." With that I walked away. I put my stuff in my room, left my iTurtle on the bed. I shut of my laptop and changed into exercise clothes and left my room. I headed to meet Liz. By the time I got there, Matt and Henry were already there.

"Ugh, why are you guys here?" I asked falling into the seat next to Liz.

"We are monitoring things from here. " Henry said.

"Everyone ready?" I said putting on my headset. I figured if I was stuck here, I might as well enjoy it.

"All systems go."

**(A/N: I switch the dialogue here because I'm writing as if it appeared on a case file.)**

Mr. Solomon: Okay, Ladies you will have one hour to complete the task I assigned you and your team. While doing that you have to complete brush passes from team to team. Don't forget you are being quizzed on all subjects. Starting now.

Little angel: Chameleon, how many people on the north side of the street?

Chameleon: 12

Bookworm: Wrong, Gossip Girl, number of people at the café across the street?

Gossip Girl( Tina : 6

Bookworm: Correct

Shoppalic: You guys, we have a major prob-

Little Angel: Shoppalic? Hello anyone there. Bookworm where is she? She isn't on the Cameras.

Bookworm: I'm working on it. Where did she go? I can't find her either. Bronze Diva, where did she go? Where are you guys? I can't find you anymore.

Chameleon: We are at the corner of Luke and 1st, she was right here til she went into the store. It was only like 10 seconds.

Shoppalic: I need help. I'm in the alley behind the store. Help quickly I can't breathe.

Bronze Diva: we are almost there.

Mr. Solomon: Okay, everyone back to the school now.

Macey was attacked by someone who was after someone, but had the wrong person. Matt and Henry started checking up on me in classes. After I made sure Macey was ok, I decided to go for run; even if people were telling me not too. I quietly crept down the hall to the stairs and out the door the door that lead to the garden. Down by the P&E barn, there was a track, I started off with a jog then I started testing how much my lungs could take. I was on my 25th lap when my legs gave out. I struggled to breathe, I just laid there on my back with my arms above my head until my breathes came in a smooth rhythm again. Then I made the slow walk back up to the school, I honestly didn't care how much trouble I got in for this. If I could, I would run right now and not look back.

Soon it was time that elections came. I packed my bags and from the moment I set foot outside the school, my bodyguard stuck to me like glue. I was driven back to the embassy back in D.C. I stepped though the doors and was rammed by my little sister. She is always so happy when I come home from school. Our nurse came running followed by Dom's bodyguard. The nurse/nanny herded us into the family room. Dom had planned a big movie thing, I set down my stuff and let her put on the movie. The first one was Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper in French. I used hate to the watching these movies, but not anymore. I realized you have to take advantage of the things you have before it's too late. You never know when it will taken from you. I motioned for our body guards to sit. They have been protecting us since we were little and when we in France. We care for them very much; they always enjoy hanging with us.

"Victorie, Dominique vous avez des vistors." Amelia said, coming back into the room, _Victorie, Dominique you have visitors. _Matt and Henry walked though door. Great, now they are here too. Dom ran towards them, Matt picked her up and spun her around and hugged her. She reached out for Henry and he took her.

"Hey, Dom what's going on here?" Matt asked. Dom laid her head on Matt's shoulder. I knew she missed them. To her they were her big brothers.

"We are having a movie marathon. You want to watch?" She said, lifting her head.

"Dom, I pretty sure they have better things to do then hang out with us. " I said getting off the couch and reached to take Dom but Henry moved.

"Right now, no. We have nothing better to then hang with you two. Oh, gummy worms my favorite!"Henry said. Looking at all the food Amelia had set out. I sighed and went back to the couch. This was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

By the fifth movie, we had run out of popcorn twice and were running out of candy again. Dom had fallen asleep, so we changed the channel. No one said a word. "Okay, I'm tired it is like rather late. I'm going to put Dom in bed then go to bed myself. Night. " I said. Picking up Dom, Amelia like always, appeared out of nowhere and took her from me. I turned to leave but someone grabbed my hand. I turned to Matt standing there, "It's okay to be scared." He said.

I pulled my hand gently out of his and said "I'm not scared. Why would I be scared? "

"Are you really? Are really going to try and play dumb? Newsflash V, you aren't good at it. We both know I'm going to get it out of you eventually, so why not just spill. "

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't remember waking up on the plane screaming and shaking. You started sobbing so hard that Grant and Zach couldn't get you to stop, so they gave a very strong sedative which shouldn't be used on 13 year olds!" As Matt spoke his voice started getting louder and louder. I backed up because it was starting to scare me. When he was finished and had realized what he had done. His face softened, he reached out for but I turned and ran all the way down to my room. I could hear Jacob following me. He is my body guard. I ran into the nursery and went to my room and shut the door and locked it. I threw myself onto my bed and cried. Why I was crying? No clue. Maybe I was crying for the fact my life was falling apart, or that I wanted my best friend, who was she dead, or the fact my nightmares are coming true, or that I was homesick, or I was tired of acting older then I really was, or just like Matt said I was scared. Once I was cried out, I went into my bathroom and opened my cabinet for my sleeping meds. I took two and went back to bed. I didn't even bother changing.

When I woke up, I was extremely groggy. I got up and changed and took a shower.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Gallagher girls, I only own the plot.

Chapter 9

Cover blown

The next day sucked. I was tired and was having trouble breathing again and wasn't in the mood to fake it. In the end, my mom, after watching me suffer most of the day, sent Dom and I home. On the way home our car was hit. By what? I don't know. Dom had fallen asleep was had now been jolted and was screaming. The car flipped and the both of us were no longer able to stay in the same spot. We continued to be thrown around. I hit my head so many times I lost count. I opened my eyes to black and smoke. I couldn't move much. I could hear a noise coming from outside. I could hear soft crying but couldn't see it. "Girls! Girls! Hold on, we are coming to get you." Anthony yelled into the car.

I could hear him hitting the window through the crying. It finally broke which caused the crying to get louder then it started to get softer and softer like it was getting further away.

"Victorie? Victorie? Where are you? I could see some light now; it wasn't quite so hard to breathe anymore.

"I'm over here."I called out as loud as I could.

"We are going to get you out, I Promise. " The window above shattered, I ducked and covered my head. Someone grabbed me by my shoulders and legs and lifted me out. I started coughing more and I tried to shake off the glass.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting you to be so close. " Jake said. He set me down on a gurney. Anthony held Dom and was trying to get her to calm down. As the pharmacies cleaned me up, I watched as Dom kicked, screamed and hit as in Anthony's arms. I have never seen her like this. Once I was all cleaned up, I told Anthony to hand over my sister. I stood up and he helped me keep my balance. I rocked Dom, and told her everything was going to be okay. Once she had settled down, I handed her back to Anthony. Jake helped me sit back down. I hurt everywhere. Once Dom was all bandaged, calm and had taken her inhaler, Anthony carried her to where I sat. Jacob and Anthony give us some space. An bunch of unmarked black SUVs pulls and a bunch of Federal Marshalls get out. Anthony took Dom while Jake and I walk to the car. While I got in the car, Anthony was giving him directions to a hospital.

"No, no and again no. the EMT's said we were clear to go." I said. The two bodyguards look at each other then nod their heads yes. The Marshalls took us back to the embassy. Jacob and Anthony left Dom and I in my room Dom had fallen asleep in the car. Poor baby. I changed into some comfortable clothes. I turned on the TV and relaxed while I did a breathing treatment. I hated doing it but it helped big time.

The next morning when I woke up, there was a tray of food on my night stand. Dom was sitting on my bed watching cartoons.

"We get breakfast in bed, Tori! Isn't it great!" She exclaimed, she was eating some French toast. I sat up. God it hurt to move. I reached for the tray but it hurt too much, I wasn't going to try walking. Dom seeing I couldn't reach, got out of bed and brought me the tray. On the tray were 12 little triangles of French toast surrounded by fruit. Yum. While we were eating Dom talked about her new piano piece.

"Knock, knock." Amelia said coming in. I set aside the tray. Amelia came to me and put her hand on my head.

"How are you guys feeling?" She asked.

"I'm just sore, it hurts to move." I said. She nodded

"Dom, time to get dressed. Tori you need to do the same as well." she said. I knew I was heading back to school today. Ugh, I hate this. I forced myself up and turned on the hot water. It felt good running down my bruised body.

**Meanwhile in France. (3****rd**** Person) **

"WHAT DID YOU DO? " Jason said, he had just finished getting off the phone with Hunter. Tori wasn't doing so well anymore. Ever since his brothers had paid a visit, her mood began declining. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts till he found what he was looking for. Zach, they were in France, the three boys had asked Zach and Grant to keep an eye on Victorie. They told them that she had had a rough couple of months, not the why just to watch. They thought was V's job. V had an extremely high clearance now. Her school records, her files are all classified.

Jason, Henry and Matt thought V and Dom like little sisters. They would protect them. Now that Lily was gone, that was all they had left of her.

"Hello?" A boy answered.

"Zach, its Jason. When is the next time you see V?"

"Oh, well, I don't know."

"Next time you see her, tell her Jason says Hi."

"Is there a reason why you called?"

"Just wanted to check on her."

**Back in the U.S. (Victorie's POV)**

At the beginning December, we began preparing for finals.

"Covert Ops, ladies this isn't something I can test you on paper. During the month of December, I will test you. But you never know, these will be surprise attacks. Also, Blackthorne and Gallagher will be playing a sort of game if you say. They are going to try and steal something that you will hide, what you hide, is your choice. They will go to extremes to get it. The same rules apply to you. Dismissed." We walked out and up to our next class. During P&E, I successfully pinned Bex and every other girl in the room. After classes were over I went to the library to get a book for a class. Out of nowhere, I was jumped. I fought and escaped. I ran. I ran all the way to Cammie's room. No one was there. I heard a sound a couple doors down. The door was cracked.

"I hate it. She makes us all look bad. God, she is a total show off."

"Plus, how come she got out of that training mission in France?"

"Cause she is a 13 year old brat." Macey said, _I wonder when she would make the connection._

"WHAT?" multiple screamed.

"Yea, she is 13, she jumped a couple of grades back in France, she can't take a hint, she does..." Macey said, I didn't get to hear the rest because someone put their hand over my mouth and pinned my arms down. I fought, just not very hard. My big secret was revealed. Every single one of my nightmares was coming true. I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed, the room had a TV, a bathroom and a small set of drawers. I walked over to the door. Locked. I sat back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling till I was sleep again. The next thing I knew , I was strapped to a chair.

"Morning V." Great. Now I knew exactly where I was. Blackthorne. Zach and his little group had kidnapped me.

"What do you want, Zach?" I said

" We want you to help.." I heard him talking but I didn't see him, I saw something. I flashbacked to my last mission in France.

Flashback

"This is your fault!" Hunter screamed

"NO, isn't. This is yours. If you hadn't gone and done that stupid move, we wouldn't have been caught. "Lily said. Out of nowhere the lights were shut off and flash bombs were thrown around the room. I was jumped, I fought. "Victorie!"

End of flashback

"Victorie! Hello? You okay?" I blinked but everything was still blurry. It wouldn't go away. Someone put something over my face, at once my breathing which I had just noticed was out of control was now starting to slow.

"V, can you hear me" I nodded yes

After that Grant got a syringe he said," Don't fight, it is just a sedative, it will with your breathing." Zach rolled up my sleeve, I tried to fight against the stupid restraints. No luck. I felt a prick then everything went black.

"V, get up. Come on, I know you can hear me." I opened my eyes to see Zach.

"What?" I said sitting up, I was back in my room I guess.

"Here is some clothes and food." Zach said pointing to the edge of the bed. I don't know what Zach was trying to pull but I sure wasn't helping him with anything.

"You might as well change. It is either that or you train in your uniform."Zach said, tossing the clothes at me.

"Why would I train? I'm not doing anything?"

"Let's face, you're bored. We might as well put those skills of yours to good use. I can always force you."

"Fine, give me a second. " I said walking over to the bathroom, I changed and met Zach in the hall.

"Ready? Let's go." I walked next to him but I kept my mouth shut. As we walked, I looked for a way out. . He took me out back. There was a small building. I walked through the door and stopped. The entire room was full of guys. Dr. Steve walked out of the room. Zach came up from behind me and pulled my wrists back. I struggled; I didn't see the point of this.

"Vicky, how nice of you to join us. "Grant said

"Yep, I was so excited when I was invited." I said sacastly I was fed up of this. I elbowed Zach and ran out the door. They were stupid enough o leave the door open. They had small set of woods next door. I ran into those. I tripped and rolled down the hill. And hit my head on a log. I sat up holding my head, it was bleeding slightly. I just sat up against, a tree crying for who knows how long. When I heard footsteps, I tried to stop but I finally just stopped trying and sat there and cried.

"Tori?" Great, Zach had found me, I didn't move. As he reached out, I flinched. He noticed, he pulled back.

"Do you ever wonder why you can't access my file?" I asked looking up.

Zach picked me up, I didn't want him to but I couldn't walk straight. I had told him everything, Lily, the mission, the move. Everything, he didn't say a word, he just held me while I cried. He promised me u wouldn't say a word. He carried me back to my room. He set me on the floor leaning against the bed. He went to the bathroom and came back with a couple bottles, a rag and band-aids. He opened the bottles; he put them on the rag. He put it on my head. It stung. I pulled back and tried to move out of his reach.

"Stop moving, the more you away, the move it stings. Hold still." He put it on my forehead again, only this time he held my arm so I couldn't move away.

"God, do you have to press so hard/" Said, it stung when he did that.

"I'm barely touching it, it is extremely tender." He said, he put a huge lime green band-aid on my forehead. _I feel like a three year old._ He shined a flashlight pen in my eyes; I followed the light like I was told.

"Your fine. How about TV?" He didn't wait for answer; he picked up the remote and turned on a Disney Channel movie. Agent Cody Banks. I rolled my eyes and laid on the bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

-Victorie's Dream-

I was back in the basement. I heard crying, I looked up to see Dom being held at gun point. She was screaming and crying for me. I blinked and she was gone, she lay dead, on the floor. I saw my mother at the funeral crying, begging for her to come back"Victorie!"

End dream-

I opened my eyes to see Grant, Zach, Jonas all staring at me. I tried to move but couldn't. I had restraints on my wrists and ankles."What the Hell?" I yelled and began pulling on the leather straps.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Calm down. "Zach said." I'll take off the restraints if you promise not to hit Grant again." I looked over at Grant, his cheek was red. Zach undid the restraints. Out of nowhere , there was three shots out.

"NNNNNooooooo!"

-End dream-

"V, V, Victorie! Its okay, you're safe." Zach said I shot up; I was sweating horribly and was out of breath. Zach reached out, I shrank back.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you,"he said as he pulled the hair off my face. I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. I puked my guts out into the toilet. Zach came and held me.

After I finished I washed my mouth out then slowly walked back to bed, I curled up into a little ball. "I'm going to give you something that will help you sleep." Zach said coming up behind me. He tried to grab my shoulder. I shrugged it away. "No."

"It won't hurt, please. Don't fight me."I almost sounded like he was begging. I relaxed slightly. He pulled a blanket over me. Then stuck a needle in my arm.

I tried to fight to keep my eyes open but in the end I let the medication do it's thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next thing I remember when I woke up was Mr. Solomon sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Morning, Miss DeLacour,"

"Morning." I said sitting up, "where's Zach and them?"

"They are with the others. The girls seemed to have found their hidden object or so they think they did."

"Oh."

"The girls have failed." A voice said though a walkie-talkie. There was a knock at the door. The boys walked in, all out of breath. They nodded to each other then Solomon left.

"How are you feeling?" Grant asked.

"Fine."

"Okay." Jonas said.

3 days later

"YESSSS!" A loud cheering came from outside. I tried to open the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Outside the door in the middle of the hallway was a group of guys, one of them held up small picture, it was the picture we hid. They won. Zach, Grant, Jonas stood at the end of the hallway. I walked over to them; during my little visit my opinion of these has changed greatly.

"Ready to go?" Zach Said.

"Yep. I'm ready."

"We are to go help u get your stuff and escort back to the embassy since you're done with finals." Grant said with a smile. Together the four of us walked out of the school and into the waiting car.

********* Back at Gallagher*************************************************************

"I'm going to go get my bags, " I said. The boys nodded and I went back to my room.

3rd person POV

Zach, Grant, and Jonas walked down to the sub levels. They were pissed at the girls. What they did was low, even for them they completely lost sight of the mission.

"Welcome, boys!" Mr. Solomon said as they walked through the doors. All the girls shot daggers at the boys as they walked to the front of the room.

"I have one question for you and one question only. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? You ruined the game both you guys and us. Take a look around, a good look. Tell us what is different. "Zach said/yelled. Anybody could tell how upset he was about this.

"Ummmm…" Ana said out loud, everybody turned to her.

"Yes, Ana? What's missing from the room?" Grant said

"We um are missing a person."

"Like she would have mattered, she is just a little show off." Bex said.

"Have you noticed she's been gone for the last week, the fact all her stuff is still here but she has been absent from every class and is nowhere to be found. Or that fact that she left right after hearing all of us rag on her. Don't you remember what it's like to be the new kid and how desperately you wanted to fit in with everyone else? " Ana said. She noticed Victorie was gone but didn't say anything, no one else but her cared enough to go find her.

"I never thought of it like that. We were so focus on the little details that we lost her. " people began talking all at once. The boys nodded to Mr. Solomon and silently left the room.

"HEY!" Cammie called out above the noise," Why are we sitting here complaining about it. Let's do something about it. "She walked over to the door. As a class they walked over to Victorie's room.

V's POV

As I packed up the rest of my stuff, I wondered what everyone else was doing.

"Knock, knock. Need help?" Jonas said. Poking his head though the door.

"Sure, can you pack up my laptop for me?" Jonas walked into the room and took the bag from underneath the desk,

"You have a message." He said holding up my phone that was lying on top of the desk. The message was from Hunter. I called her back.

"Bonjour."

"You called?" I was kind of short on time, I just got straight to the point.

"Ya, are you coming home anytime soon?"

"Ya."

"Okay, see ya soon." Hunter hung up.

When Cammie and the girls got to Victorie's room, they found everything was gone. It was just a bare, empty dorm room. All of Tori's personal stuff was longer there, a little blue box with a green bow laid on the desk.

"Where'd she go?" "What happened?" were among the responses the girls had when they saw the room. Liz walked over to the box, she opened it and said," She's gone." As she looked up at her sisters.

"What are you talking about ,Liz? She can't be."

"Unfortunaly, she is. Ms. Sutton is indeed correct. "Mr. Solomon said coming into the room.

"Why?" Tina asked,

"You know why, we all do." Bex said, she said it with deep regret in her voice.

"Girls, it's time you realized how your actions this past semester will affect the future. Ms. DeLacour is great ale to have. That may or may not be possible anymore. All she ever wanted was to know she was welcome here. Yes, she is little younger than most of you, but has far more experience. She knows seen a friend die on a mission. On her last mission her cover was blown, one of her teammates didn't come home alive. That's why you can't into her file which I know you all have been trying to do for a while. She a much higher clearance then you'll ever know. Due to recent events, Ms. DeLacour has decided not to return to Gallagher. Her words were,"I don't belong here; I'm not wanted so why stay." But o well it's too now. You will see Ms. DeLacour again in time. It's best you let it go." Solomon left without another room.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Cammie said once he was gone.

"What plan? We blew it. Solomon even said so. He said to let it go. I say we do just that and go study. "Ana said, she knew this wasn't going to end well. When Cammie put her mind to something, you couldn't stop her for anything.

"You can, but I'm not. She doesn't deserve what we did. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to convince her to come back. "Macey said coming up next to Cammie "I leave tomorrow morning. My parents are dragging on some poltical trip, to show the world we are a family. I do know for sure that we are attending their annual holiday ball. I'm going to talk to her there."

"Is she at the embassy or in France?" Bex asked, no one answered, and everyone just looked at Ana.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?" Ana said with a shocked expression.

"Ana. Don't play stupid. Your horrible at it," Cammie said.

"She's at the embassy till the 27th, then she files back with her family. Don't even bother trying to get into the embassy. They have major security. "

"Since when has that stopped us. "


End file.
